Mírame…ahora, dime que no me amas
by Xenaigel
Summary: El tiempo y la distancia hacen el olvido del amor. Pero nunca sabes...de que manera se puede reencontrar..."Un baile, una fiesta,...y allí estaba, el ángel más perfecto y fragil" En proceso para reeditar
1. Chapter 1

**ATENCIÓN!: esta historia esta inventada por mí, pero los personajes son originales de la serie CCS de Clamp. (Excepto alguno de mí invención)**

_**Mírame….ahora, dime que no me amas**_

_**1r capitulo**_

Dos jóvenes esperaban con tristeza a que el avión que llevaría al joven a su tierra natal aterrizara para luego embarcar.

Ninguno de los dos, había dicho palabra alguna desde que subieron al auto que les llevo directamente al aeropuerto. Incluso evitaban mirarse.

_Dale recuerdos a Meiling cuando la veas – dijo ella rompiendo el hielo.

_Claro, lo hare.

En ese momento, ambos jóvenes se miraron el uno al otro, expresando lo que no podían decir con palabras. Ella, no puede soportarlo más y se lanza a los brazos de su joven novio.

_Shaoran, ¡no quiero que te vayas!

Ella estaba sollozando, llorando por su culpa entre sus brazos. Y él odiaba hacerla sufrir.

_Te prometo…-empezó acercándola más a él, quería oler su perfume- Sakura, te prometo que volveré. Sé que esta separación va ha ser por algunos años…pero quiero que sepas que siempre, ¿me oyes? Siempre te querré.

_Sha…Shaoran – hipaba, pero lo miro directamente a los ojos – Nunca, ¡nunca voy a olvi…

No le hizo falta más. Sabía perfectamente lo que ella iba a decir, y no la dejo terminar. Simplemente era demasiado doloroso el adiós, un adiós que duraría años. Por lo tanto, le roba un dulce y apasionado beso, un beso que llevaría siempre grabado.

_Te amo…. - Susurro él contra sus labios. Gesto que hizo enrojecer a la muchacha.

_"Pasajeros del vuelo 218 con destino a Hong Kong, pasen por la puerta de embarque número 3.

_ Es tu avión…

_Si…

Tranquilamente el joven cogió sus maletas del suelo, al erguirse no pudo evitar encontrarse con las esmeraldas verdes de su novia. Unos segundos después, él se dirigía hacia la puerta de embarque.

Mientras, Sakura observaba como su amor, se iba alejando cada vez más de ella.

Al cabo de quince minutos…el avión, ya había despegado…

Volvió a casa completamente desanimada, caminaba sin rumbo por las calles, quería estar sola un rato mientras pensaba como iba hacerlo sin tenerlo cerca de ella. Lo iba a extrañar.

Mientras caminaba, fue a parar al parque pingüino.

_Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

_ ¡Tomoyo! – se sorprendió de verla, en parte, Tomoyo aparte de prima, era su mejor amiga. Y siempre había estado junto a ella. Siempre.

Las dos se encontraban sentadas en los columpios mientras contemplaban la puesta de sol, se hacía tarde. Pronto tendrían que volver a casa.

De los ojos de la castaña brotaban lágrimas silenciosas, y en los de la muchacha de cabellos azabache se reflejaban la angustia de no poder ayudar a su prima. No quería verla mal, pero tampoco sabía cómo remediarlo.

_Todo saldrá bien…- susurro al final la ojiverde, sobre saltando a la amatista. A su frase, añadió una tierna sonrisa.

Volvieron a sus casas. Sakura, al llegar, se encontró con un preocupado Touya que aunque no le pregunto qué era lo que le ocurría, lo encontró bastante evidente. Y agradeció que no le preguntara.

Se fue a dormir sin decir palabra alguna.

_ Mañana…será diferente… ¿verdad que si, kero?

_Si, Sakurita. Descansa…

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**Shaoran:**_

Iba en el avión llenando la cabeza de recuerdos. Aunque estaba triste, no paraba de sentirse dichoso por todos los buenos momentos que había pasado a su lado, un cumulo de emociones que no volvería a sentir.

Sabía perfectamente lo que vendría en cuanto fuera Jefe del Concilio.

Durante estos dos años que aún le faltaban para coger la jefatura, tendría que entrenarse y aprender muchos tipos de magia.

A los dieciocho, a la mayoría de edad, cogería la jefatura si ganaba en batalla al actual jefe. Y después…a los 20 tendría que casarse y dar un heredero al Clan. Pero, solo seria con una muchacha nacida para ello, alguien ya preparado…

Cerró los ojos e intento concentrarse en la castaña de ojos verdes que había dejado en Japón. Esos buenos momentos, aquella sonrisa…

Al llegar a Hong Kong, se encontró con que su familia (madre y hermanas) habían ido a recogerle. Sus hermanas con ese carácter, hicieron que se animara un poco. Y ellas…no paraban de hacerle preguntas de la estancia en Japón a lo que el respondía a casi todo con monosílabos. Aunque nunca había sido un chico de muchas palabras.

Pero al llegar a la casa…todo fue distinto.

_Shaoran…te presento a Sakae.-anunció Ieran – tú prometida…

La muchacha se sonrojo, pero el joven no podía hacer nada más que mirarla. Ni la quería, ni la amaba. Y tampoco quería casarse con ella.

_No me casare con ella madre.

_ ¿QUEEE?- todos los presentes en la residencia Li se sobre saltaron al anuncio del joven.

_ ¿Cómo que no vas a casarte? – le interrogo su madre.

_ Me casare…pero solo con una persona… Sakura.

_ ¿La card captor japonés? ¿La que te venció del juicio final?

_Si

_ No permitiré tal deshonra jovencito…

Sahoran hizo el ademán de irse a su cuarto o al menos algún otro sitio en el cuál no tuviera que ver a nadie. Pero su madre s ele adelanto y…

Todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos. Era la primera vez que veían a la dama Ieran perder los estribos. Había abofeteado a su hijo, y nunca antes lo había hecho…

_ Vas a obedecerme.- después de la severa frase, la dama, salió de la sala dejando a todos los presentes mudos de la impresión.

Uno a uno fueron marchando, hasta que solo quedaron Sakae y Shaoran en la estancia.

_No tienes porque casarte si no quieres

_ ¿Qué? – pregunto un confundido Shaoran.

_No tienes que hacer algo que no quieres. Yo he sido entrenada para esto. Pero también tengo sentimientos, y lo entiendo perfectamente.

_ Gracias, Sakae.- la miro con un profundo cariño.-quieres… ¿salir a dar una vuelta?

La pregunta sobre salto a la joven pero…-¡Claro!- dijo sonriendo alegremente y saliendo detrás de Shaoran de la mansión

En ese instante, fue el comienzo de una bonita amistad. Que solo acababa de empezar.

**.-2 años después-.**

_**Sakura:**_

Era una tarde de primavera, las calles estaban en completo silencio a excepción del ruido que hacía una chica que corría hasta su casa.

__"Me dijo que fuera puntual"_ – pensó

Al llegar a su casa saludo rápidamente a su padre y subió las escaleras, encendió el ordenador, se conecto…

"_Siento mucho no haberte esperado. Pero aún así, la razón por la que quería citarte tan urgente es para decirte que no quiero volver a verte._

_Las cosas han cambiado, estoy comprometido con otra persona. Es una chica estupenda y la quiero._

_Espero que tú también encuentres la felicidad._

_Y siento, no poder cumplir mi promesa…"_

_Shaoran._

La muchacha que estaba delante de la pantalla, no podía dejar de llorar. Él…la persona que tanto le importaba se había alejado de ella. Y para estar con otra persona…

La ojiverde, sintió como si el mundo se le viniera encima, como si ya nada tuviera sentido. Para ella…se había acabado todo.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ ¿Qué? No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo…

_Pues es cierto…Sakura me ha dicho que le ha dejado un correo electrónico diciéndole que no quería saber nada más de ella.

_ Shaoran no es de esos…

_Eriol… ¿Qué podemos hacer?

_ No lo sé Tomoyo, no lo sé… ¿Qué dice Keroberos de esto?

_ A pesar de estar feliz por haberse librado de él…dice que no soporta que Sakura llore y que no entiende porque la ha dejado. Dice que él la quería de verdad. Que no entiende cómo es posible que ahora este con otra.

_mmm…- el joven de lentes pensó por unos instantes…- Dentro de unos días voy a Hong Kong. Cuándo este allí llamare a Shaoran para verle y que me dé explicaciones.

_Espero que tenga algo bueno preparado – la amatista soltó un leve gruñido de su parte, se notaba que estaba enfadada.

El joven, rió por lo bajito al gesto de su amiga. Ella, al otro lado de la línea, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

_No quiero volver a ver a Sakura llorar…- en ese momento, la mente de la amatista voló a ese preciso momento…

**.-Flash back-.**

_La amatista, se encontraba tranquilamente en su casa cuándo el timbre sonó varias veces incesante. La muchacha, fue corriendo haber quien había fuera._

__ ¡Sakuraa! – Tomoyo se asusto de ver a su amiga de esa forma. Sakura traía los ojos hinchados de llorar, la cara muy pálida y su respiración era entrecortada._

__Tomoyo…él…él…- las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en sus ojos. Solo con recordarlo ya era bastante doloroso._

__Tranquila, cuéntame_

_Las dos amigas se abrazaron primero. Estuvieron varios minutos así hasta que la castaña se calmo lo suficiente. Entonces, entraron en la casa y se dirigieron al salón. Tomoyo, dejo a sakura unos minutos solo mientras hacía té._

_Cuándo hubo terminado, volvió con el té a la sala, dónde su amiga empezó hablar:_

__Él me ha dejado._

__ ¿Qué? – no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de sorpresa ante las palabras de su amiga._

__No va a volver – cerró los ojos por un momento y continuo- Me ha dicho que no quiere volver a verme, y que se ha enamorado de otra persona._

__Pero… no puede ser…él es de los que cumplen sus promesas…_

__Lo sé, he estado un rato pensado…quizás lo que sentía no era demasiado intenso como para que la distancia no nos separase._

_Sakura…

_Oh Tomoyo…quisiera volver el tiempo atrás y rectificar…Fui una estúpida al creerme sus promesas.

La castaña se hecho a llorar a los brazos de su amiga manchando la falda que llevaba, pero a la amatista no le importo, quería sanar las heridas del corazón de su amiga, no quería verla sufrir…

**.-Fin del Flash back-.**

_ ¿Tomoyo? ¿Tomoyo?... ¿Me oyes?

_ ¿Qué? Lo siento, estaba distraída…

_ No te preocupes, lo entiendo…ya verás como tendrá su explicación

_Eso espero.

_Ya nos veremos.

_Hasta luego

_Adiós.

El muchacho de pelo azulado se quedo dubitativo viendo la carta que había recibido de Shaoran desde Hong Kong hacía un par de horas…

"_Eriol, voy a casarme dentro de poco. Y esta es mi invitación para la bosa. Sé que los jefes del Clan se casan a los 21 en cuanto han asumido totalmente sus responsabilidades y es aceptado, sobre todo, por los concilios de Inglaterra y Japón._

_Pero se muere…mi prometida se muere. Y le prometí una boda, así que mi matrimonio se celebrara antes de tiempo._

_En cuanto pueda, intentare ponerme en contacto contigo."_

_Shaoran_

Eriol, marco rápidamente el teléfono del aeropuerto.

_ ¿Si? Vera…quiero un billete con destino a Hong Kong para esta noche. Si, una reserva. A nombre de Eriol Hiragizawa

**.-8 horas más tarde…-.**

La puerta de una gran mansión sonaba, era muy temprano por la mañana, pero la actividad en el hogar, parecía haber empezado un tiempo atrás.

_ ¿Diga?

_ Soy Eriol Hiragizawa, vengo a ver a Shaoran Li.

_ Por supuesto señor Eriol, pase.

Las puertas de la mansión se abrieron dejando ver a un hombre de edad avanzada de cabellos grises.

_ Soy Wei, el mayordomo. Avise me si necesita algo.

_ Gracias, muy amable.- sonrió.

El mayordomo se retiro en busca de su amo, el cual, un tiempo después, aparecía por la misma puerta por la que había salido Wei.

_ ¡Eriol! ¡Que sorpresa! No esperaba tu visita.

_ Ni yo tu carta. Y mucho menos lo que había escrito en ella.

Los dos hombres se mantuvieron la mirada.

_ ¿Shaoran?

_ Sakae, estoy aquí.

Por la puerta se dejo ver la figura de una joven de unos 18 años entrar elegantemente por la puerta. Tenía el pelo de color azabache y lucía unos ojos grisáceos que contrastaban con las largas pestañas que la chica poseía

_ Eriol, te presento a mi prometida, Sakae. Sakae, el es un buen amigo que ha venido a vernos desde Inglaterra, Eriol.

_ Mucho gusto en conocerle – dijo la muchacha en forma de reverencia.

_ Lo mismo digo.

_ Sakae, puedes disculparnos. Tenemos que hablar de unos asuntos.- dijo correctamente Shaoran.

_ Sí, claro. Por supuesto.

La chica se dirigió a la puerta de salida por la cual desapareció. Los dos hombres, al oír la puerta cerrarse…

_ No la amas.

_ Si la amo

_ No. Eso es lo que quieres creer. Pero en realidad ese es tu mayor fingir.

_ No es cierto. Por eso me he comprometido con ella. Porque la amo, y quiero que sea mi mujer.

_ ¿y Sakura?- el muchacho de lentes observo el gesto de sobresalto que hizo el portador de los ojos cafés ante la mención del nombre de la joven.

_ Solo fue un amor de juventud…

_ No lo creo. Tú la amabas y la sigues amando. Al igual que ella a ti. ¡Pero eres un egoísta y la estás haciendo sufrir!

_ ¡ya basta! Ya basta…

En ese momento Eriol pensó que el joven chino iba ha aceptar que él tenia razón. Los ojos del joven castaño se veían tristes. Pero…

_Ya basta. – su tono era frío y su mirada daba autentico miedo.

_Lo que sientes por esa mujer es solo fruto de una promesa que le has hecho casi en su lecho de muerte. No es justo para ella.

_Tú no entiendes nada.

El joven chino salió de la sala como rayo que lleva el diablo y salió de la sala sin decir nada más. Eriol, lo siguió hasta el jardín, dónde se encontraba Sakae cogiendo flores.

Shaoran, se acerco a ella, la cogió de la cintura y la cerco a él, para fundirse en un beso…forzado.

La muchacha se puso totalmente roja y estaba increíblemente sorprendida.

_Ahora dime que no amo a esta mujer.- me miro desafiante.

_No la amas.- respondí sin ningún miedo.- tú verdadero amor, es Sakura.

_ No. Ya te lo he dicho antes, Sakura solo fue un amor de juventud. Ya no siento nada por ella. Ahora, estoy enamorado de Sakae.

_ No te engañes…

La mujer se quedo atónita, al principio estaba paralizada. Pero después huyo del lugar. Sintiéndose extrañamente engañada…

**Notas de la autora:**

**Weeeee!! He acabado el 1r capitulo^^ Que feliz que soy!!****

**Pues bien…espero que les haya gustado hasta dónde he llegado y que lo sigan disfrutando al igual que yo haciéndolo.**

**Quejas, bombardeos…que deje de escribir que esto es una tortura…etc etc… No duden en enviármelo, los leeré con mucho gusto.**

**Atte.: Cristina.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡ATENCIÓN!: esta historia esta inventada por mí, pero los personajes son originales de la serie CCS de Clamp. (Excepto alguno de mí invención)**

_**Mírame….ahora, dime que no me amas**_

_**2n capitulo: ahora me toca a mí, eso de ser feliz.**_

"_¿Por qué? Porque era tan difícil contentarle. Yo solo le quiero hacer feliz, pero el solo piensa en ella y solo en ella. Yo soy para él la obligación, pero no su devoción. Pretendía…pretendía ser su alegría, el hombro donde llorar…su compañera, su amante, su esposa…Pero solo seré su esposa. Ningún otro tipo de complicidad más._

_Se lo quería dar todo. Pero aunque lo intente, no puedo. Siempre me compara con aquella japonesa. No la soporto, ¡no la soporto! Ojala no se hubieran conocido nunca…."_

La joven llevaba una semana torturándose con esos pensamientos que pasaban a cada segundo por su mente. Y no sabía cómo mirar a Shaoran a la cara y no lo había podido afrontar. Por lo tanto, los sirvientes le subían todo lo que pedía a su habitación y un medico la fue a visitar. Aparte de estas personas, no consentía que nadie más se acercara a su habitación bajo ningún concepto.

Sakae, se encontraba en su habitación. Pensando de nuevo en las palabras del británico llamado Eriol: "No te engañes…" Esas palabras dirigidas a Shaoran significaban que fuera detrás de Sakura. Y eso era lo que ella menos quería. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. Había contraído la hepatitis C, y ya no se la podían tratar. Se había convertido en cáncer de hígado y ya no la podían salvar. Le habían dado unos años de vida. Y todo porque la tuvieron que operar y la jeringuilla estaba infectada con el virus. Otros pacientes ya habían muerto y algunos estaban siendo tratados y sobre vivirán, pero ella no.

En aquel momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación. Todo estaba medio a oscuras, pero el joven entro igual buscando a la muchacha a la no había visto en los últimos días desde que decidió encerrarse en su habitación y no salir de ahí para nada.

Él, se sentía realmente mal. Su amigo no se callaba una. Se había jurado así mismo que sería feliz junto a Sakae, que siempre la protegería y que Sakura desaparecería completamente de su cabeza. Que no habría nadie más que Sakae. Y no la estaba protegiendo, porque ella sufría por su culpa. Lloraba.

Se acerco a la chica y la levanto, su rostro estaba pálido, y tenía los ojos hinchados del llanto.

Entonces recordó lo que ocurrió el otro día en el jardín cuando Eriol les visito…

__ ¿Porque lo has hecho? Ella no tiene la culpa de nada._

__ Lo sé, pero tú tienes que abrir los ojos. Ella no es tu destino._

__ ¿Y cómo lo sabes?_

__ Recuerda que soy la encarnación de Clow…_

__Deja me en paz. No quiero que vuelvas a interferir en ningún asunto referente a mi familia. ¿Lo entiendes? _

__ Claro amigo, claro. Pero apartar me no es la solución._

__ Yo decidiré si es o no la solución._

__Tú verás lo que haces, pero perderás mucho más que tú felicidad._

__ ¡Vete! Por hoy ya he tenido suficiente de tu visita._

__ Por supuesto, siempre es un gusto el visitarte, Shaoran._

_Eriol lo miro con una de esas miradas que congelarían la sangre a cualquiera, pero Shaoran ya no tenía paciencia con su amigo. Había hecho daño a Sakae con su palabrería, a la persona que más amaba en este mundo. Porque… ¿era así, verdad? _

_Así que después de acompañar a su "amigo" a la salida de la mansión se dirigió con temor al lugar dónde estaba la muchacha. Aunque intento hacer el más mínimo ruido posible, no pudo. No estaba concentrado como para preocuparse del ruido que hacía o dejaba de hacer, solo quería llegar dónde estaba ella. Necesitaba verla y saber que nada le ocurría, aunque era consciente de todo lo contrario._

_En cuanto estuvo delante de la habitación y abrió la puerta, una almohada voló hasta chocar con su cabeza y el portazo que dio la puerta al cerrarse le dio a entender y le dejo bien clarito, que la muchacha no quería verlo ni en pintura._

__ Sakae… ¡escucha! Lo del jardín…Por favor, abre la puerta y hablemos.-Shaoran picaba con intensidad y desconsuelo la puerta de la habitación de su prometida con la esperanza que esta se la abriera, pero no obtenía resultado.- Por favor…_

_A pesar de las suplicas de su prometido, Sakae no tuvo ni la más mínima intención de abrirle, ni siquiera se movió del lugar que ocupaba al lado de la cama arrodillada y sollozando…_

_Después de una hora de suplicas…Shaoran ceso y se marcho. No sin antes dejarle una rosa y una nota dónde suplicaba su perdón._

Shaoran, mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido unos días atrás se había perdido en los ojos grises de la muchacha que lo miraba sin entender esa reacción. No era propio de él.

Y mucho menos, que la comenzara a besar como si no hubiera nada en el mundo a parte de ellos dos. Sólo ellos dos. Esa sensación hizo que Sakae sufriera vértigo y otro cúmulo de sensaciones que no llego a descifrar. La lengua de él se movía con soltura dentro de su boca y con un desenfreno que hizo flojear las fuerzas de la chica. Las manos fuertes de él rodearon su cintura acercándola más a él, en ese momento, ella sabía que no debía de perder el tiempo. Así que, sus manos empezaron a subir hasta rodearle el cuello, enredando sus manos en los cabellos castaños de él. Instantes después, las manos de la joven resbalan por la fuerte espalda del ambarino hasta conseguir tirar la camiseta blanca que este llevaba, al suelo. El joven, hizo lo propio y le retiro el vestido y consecuentemente la llevo en brazos hasta la cama dónde le ofreció todo el cariño que cualquier mujer se pudiera imaginar….

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Llegaba tarde, ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Justamente ese día se había levantado antes para estudiar. El suficiente tiempo como para no solamente estudiar, sino vestirse, desayunar y salir tranquilamente por la puerta de su casa. Pero no lo había conseguido. De nuevo, le tocaba correr para llegar con tiempo a la preparatoria, o al menos…intentar llegar antes que el profesor.

Corrió por las calles sin detenimiento hasta llegar hasta un edificio blanco dónde en el muro exterior se podía leer en unas grandes letras doradas: Preparatoria Clamp. Era su último curso antes de acceder a los estudios universitarios en la universidad de periodismo en Tokio, lugar en el que ya tenía un pequeño departamento para ella.

Sus notas no eran malas, cumplía con la media. Pero, en vista al siguiente año, tendría que aprender a ser más puntual.

Las clases ya habían empezado y no se veía a nadie por los pasillos, casi no se escuchaban murmullos en clase. Normal, se acercaba verano, y los estudiantes se jugaban mucho en esas últimas semanas de curso e incluso ella misma. Pero ese día, tuvo suerte de no tener examen a primera hora, porque de lo contrario hubiera perdido una nota, una nota que era muy importante.

Al llegar a la puerta del aula, se detuvo unos segundos para coger aliento. Pero la tranquilidad no le duro mucho tiempo. El profesor que ocupaba el aula, el señor Hasede, salía por casualidad del aula cuando pillo a Sakura completamente desconcertada ante su presencia.

_ ¿Qué hace aquí fuera, señorita kinomoto?

_ Disculpe, profesor. No pretendía llegar tarde.

_ Bien, acepto sus disculpas.

Sakura ya pensaba que podría entrar en clase e incluso dio un paso hacia delante cuándo el brazo de su profesor se interpuso entre ella y el umbral de la puerta.

_ Acepto sus disculpas. Pero no por ello se librara de su castigo. ¡Fuera de clase!

El grito del profesor se dejo oír por todo el pasillo, pero nadie salió de ninguna de las aulas. E incluso sus compañeros mantenían un gesto de horro y muchos tenían pequeñas gotitas que les salían de la cabeza. "Esta chica nunca cambiara" pensaron todos ante la situación.

Minutos después, la clase era retomada con normalidad. Pero una alumna, Sakura, esperaba fuera del aula a que la clase terminara para poder entrar a la hora siguiente. Mantenía su espalda contra la pared y los ojos cerrados. Cuándo los abrió, empezó a mirar por la ventana que quedaba en la otra mitad del pasillo, justo delante de ella. Se acerco a la ventana y apoyo sus codos en ella. Con actitud soñadora empezó a pensar en todo lo que le había sucedido en los últimos días y como ese e-mail había cambiado su vida.

Cuándo recibió el e-mail, pensó que el mundo se acabaría, pero no fue así. Después de pensarlo mucho y mucho y no dormir en toda una noche pensando que había hecho mal, supo que lo que había hecho mal era querer a ese hombre. Un hombre al que no quería volver a ver, con el que no quería volver hablar e incluso con el que no quería cruzarse mirada alguna.

Le había destrozado el corazón, pero no dejaría que destruyera su vida también. Si él podía ser feliz con otra, ella también podría serlo con otro. Y eso no le cavia la menor duda.

Aunque siendo completamente sincera, tendría que olvidar todo lo que había pasado con él. Esos momentos felices…que cada día que pasaba le sabían más amargos, por suerte.

Mientras ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, un chico la observaba escondido en unos de los pasillos paralelos al que ella se encontraba.

El muchacho, estaba ahí por casualidad. Había ido a ver al director de la escuela, el cuál había sido antiguo profesor suyo. No hacía mucho había habido la reunión de antiguos alumnos donde lo reencontró, más mayor, pero lo reconoció al instante. Fue por él por el que se hizo ingeniero, y le encantaba su profesión.

El director le había invitado a tomar un café mientras charlaban de planes de futuro, recuerdos pasados…no había sido una joya precisamente en su juventud, pero si un muy buen estudiante.

El caso, es que al salir del despacho, oyó un grito que creyó conocer. El grito del señor Hasede. Típico, ese profesor era conocido por su actitud pacífica y sus ganas de enseñar. También, era muy fácil ubicarle siempre y cuando gritara.

Le encantaba saber que pocas cosas habían cambiado desde su partida, así que con la fijación en sus pensamientos de reírse un poco del alumno en cuestión y ayudarle para escapar de su castigo, se dirigió al lugar del que provino el grito. Pero cuán grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a una muchacha de unos 18 años recostada sobre la repisa de la ventana. La muchacha más hermosa que había visto nunca.

Una chica castaña con mechones rubios al sol, una piel levemente bronceada y unas esmeraldas por ojos. Se acaloro al caer en que no podía apartar la vista de ella, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que sus ojos parecían tristes y si no se equivocaba, acababa de ver una lágrima rodar por ellos.

Se acerco lentamente hacía ella intentado no hacer ruido alguno para no asustarla, pero al llegar a su lado y notar que ella no había notado su presencia…no tuvo otra opción.

En cuanto él toco el hombro de la joven esta salto en un respingo.

_ Ho-hola.-respondió ella con nerviosismo.

_ Hola.

_ ¿Se ha perdido usted?

_ No, en realidad solo quería saber a quien había castigado esta vez el señor Hasede.-emitió una sonrisa burlona que hizo enrojecer a la joven.

_ ¡Oh! Vaya…pues, esa soy yo.

Sakura no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza avergonzada, gesto que al hombre le pareció encantador.

_ Me llamo Justin.-dijo él extendiéndole la mano a ella para que la aceptara.- ¿Y tú?

_ Sakura.

_ Encantado de conocerte Sakura. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

_ ¿Qué? ¡Pero si apenas te acabo de conocer!

_ Lo sé, pero puedes confiar en mí, y tranquila, el profesor no te reñirá, te lo aseguro.

Sakura, con la mano temblorosa acabo por aceptar la invitación de Justin, el cual la condujo hacía el patio trasero de la escuela. Un patio enmarcado por preciosas flores, arbustos y árboles verdes.

Era un lugar precioso.

Allí, hablaron y hablaron y él evitaba entristecerla, así que soltaba comentarios graciosos en algunos silencios.

Casi una hora después de haber partido hacía el jardín tuvieron que volver disparados como cohetes hacía el pasillo dónde la muchacha tendría que haber estado castigada.

Volvieron corriendo entre risas, y hablaban atropelladamente ante la excitación y el nerviosismo de ser pillados.

_ Podre recogerte a la salida. Me lo he pasado genial contigo.

_ Jaja yo también me lo he pasado genial.

_ Entonces, entonces te espero en la salida.

_ Está bien

De un instante al otro, de estar hablando animadamente, pasaron a estar demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Tan cerca, que sus labios se habían unido. Los sentimientos de ambos jóvenes se desbordaban.

Por la cabeza del joven pasaban las sonrisas que la joven le había dedicado en el jardín y el momento en el que la conoció. No podía creerse que en tan poco tiempo esa muchacha le hubiera robado el corazón.

En cambio, por la de la joven, pasaba la imagen de aquel antiguo amor suyo que tanto dolor le había causado, pero claro…nunca se tropieza en la misma piedra dos veces, ¿verdad? Quizás…debería darle una oportunidad a Justin.

_ Perdona…no debería haber sido tan grosero.- se disculpo el joven a los segundos de haberse separado.

Ambos tenían los labios levemente hinchados por el beso y los ojos brillantes de la emoción. No se podía negar que había química entre ellos dos.

_ Yo también lo siento.

_ ¿Te parece bien si volvemos a empezar? Hola, soy Justin Ishida.

_ Y yo Sakura Kinomoto.

_ Encantado Sakura, ¿quieres ser mi amiga?

_ Claro, me encantaría

Se empezaron a reír al unisón al darse cuenta de la tontería, pero la verdad es que era realmente divertido.

Un minuto más tarde, se despidieron con un beso rápido y se marcharon cada uno por su lado. Y los dos, no paraban de mirar el reloj a cada segundo, solo para que se les hiciera la hora, de volverse a ver.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lo habían hecho, y esta vez conscientes. La última vez que aparecieron los dos juntos y desnudos en la cama fue su primera vez. Y les habían dado un brebaje para que no fueran conscientes de sus propios actos. En aquella ocasión les habían engañado y estuvieron un mes entero sin dirigirse palabra alguna a causa de la vergüenza que ello les producía. Cada vez que se encontraban por los pasillos de la mansión, se transformaban en dos semáforos al recordar cómo habían amanecido en aquella ocasión…

**.- Flash back-.**

_Era la fiesta de primavera, llamada en china "Chun Jie". Se trata de una fiesta antiquísima que se remonta a los orígenes de los rituales. Esta fiesta, también se conoce como "sobre vivir a Nian". Esta historia cuenta que en la antigüedad existía un feroz monstruo que en la última noche del año lunar iba por las aldeas buscando a personas con las que saciar su hambre. Al llegar a una aldea, Nian, vio a dos pastorcitos jugar con látigos y se asusto del ruido de estos, en la siguiente aldea vio una tela roja y también se asusto y en la última aldea que visito ese año, vio unos farolillos de colores que también lo asustaron. Desde entonces lo ahuyentaban tirando petardos, colgando tiras rojas y encendiendo farolillos. Y poco a poco esto se fue convirtiéndose en una manera de celebrar el Año Nuevo._

_Y como era tradición…la familia Li nunca faltaba a la celebración de esta fiesta. En ella veneraban a sus antepasados y se rodeaban de los demás miembros de los diferentes clanes chinos. En esta celebración, cada cuatro años coincidiendo con las elecciones de los clanes, el Jefe del concilio de Hechiceros tenía que hacer el acto de amor más noble con su prometida.( por supuesto, siempre que el Jefe fuera joven) La cual, era sometida a diferentes pruebas para comprobar que fuera virgen. Ya que un hombre no hacía falta que se hubiera mantenido casto hasta ese momento, pero la mujer sí._

_El problema que había era que el Jefe, Shaoran, no estaba dispuesto a ello y no aceptaba esa absurda tradición. Así que, la madre junto al consejero de Shaoran les hicieron a los dos tomarse un brebaje que les dejaría muy confundidos y no se enterarían de nada. O al menos no hasta que se les pasara el efecto._

_Les encerraron en una habitación que habían habilitado para ese momento en la misma mansión Li. Era una habitación con las paredes rojas, el mismo color de las sabanas. Estaba iluminada por velas que proporcionaban una tenue luz a la estancia haciéndola más romántica. Habían ramos de rosas rojas por la habitación y en la cama habían esparcidos cientos de pétalos de rosas. Los dos jóvenes, cuándo fueron encerrados dentro de la habitación no pudieron evitar sentir calor. Mucho calor._

_Primero se habían apartado el uno del otro, como si tuvieran miedo de lo que veían en los ojos del otro. Pero estaban muy cansados, así que como si fuera un imán para ellos, se dirigieron a la cama, tumbándose uno al lado del otro. Poco a poco, se fueron acercando uno al otro, hasta que sus labios quedaron unidos en uno. Se abrazaron el uno al otro sin dejar de besarse, sus respiraciones se acompasaron mientras respiraban entre cortadamente y la presión cardiaca aumentaba. _

_Lo que ocurrió esa noche, es más que evidente…pero se puede dejar la imaginación volar…_

**.-Fin del Flash back-.**

La pareja se encontraba recostada en la cama abrazados mutuamente y con las manos entrelazadas. Se mantenían en silencio mientras disfrutaban y saboreaban el momento.

_ No puedo creer que lo hayamos hecho.- Shaoran se acerco al oído de la muchacha para susurrárselo y luego bajar a su cuello para besarlo.

_ Yo tampoco…

_ Quisiera quedarme contigo así por siempre. Y si es un sueño…no quiero despertar.

_ Te quiero.-susurro.

Y a medida que los minutos pasaban los jóvenes se quedaron dormidos entre caricias. Esa noche, soñarían el uno en el otro….

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Cuándo acabaron las clases, la castaña, recogió sus pertenencias y las metió corriendo en la mochila. Se le había hecho eterno el día.

No entendía cómo era posible que Justin, el joven al que acabara de conocer, le proporcionara una sensación de alegría que no podía describir.

_ ¿Dónde vas?

Era Tomoyo, aún no le había contado nada, pero… ¿Qué mejor momento que ese?

_ ¡Ai Tomoyo! He conocido a un muchacho…-empezó la oji verde- es un chico increíble. Se llama Justin. Ya sé que es demasiado pronto para decirlo…pero… ¡creo que me he enamorado!

_ ¡Pero qué dices! Una persona, no se puede enamorar de la noche a la mañana, eso es imposible.

_ Lo sé. Todo esto es tan nuevo…quiero y espero que todo salga bien.-hizo una pausa y finalizo- ¡deséame suerte!

_ ¡Sakura!- aunque la llamo, la castaña ya no escuchaba a nadie, se dirigía a la salida dónde le esperaba su príncipe azul - se feliz…

Poco después, la pareja ya se había reunido de nuevo. Hablaban y hablan y no paraban de reírse. Todo aquel que los veía por la calle sentía la felicidad que irradiaban.

_ ¿Vamos a ese café? ¿Te apetece? – pregunto el joven.

_ Sí, claro.

Ambos fueron y se sentaron en una mesita un tanto apartada e intima, dónde podrían conversar con tranquilidad.

_ Y bien…cuéntame sobre ti, Sakura.

_ Pues…tengo 18 años. Vivo con mi padre, tengo un hermano que está trabajando en el hospital de Tomoeda. Y voy a ir a estudiar a la universidad de periodismo en Tokio.

_ ¿Y tú madre?

_ Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía tres años…-lo dijo con mucha tristeza, pero no tardo en preguntar.- ¿y qué me cuentas de ti?

_ Tengo 23 años, soy ingeniero, vivo solo y tengo tres hermanos. Son dos chicos y una chica. Son bastante más pequeños que yo ya que mis padres eran muy jóvenes cuando me tuvieron y esperaron unos años al tenerles a ellos. – solo había admiración y devoción en su voz y eso dejo a Sakura totalmente engatusada.

Así pasaron un rato más hablando, al despedirse, Justin se ofreció llevarla a casa. Se comporto como todo un caballero y ella sentía que rozaba el cielo después de unos días en los que creía que no habría luz al final del túnel en penumbras.

Al llegar al cuarto, se tumbo en su cama y de un cajón apareció un animalito de peluche.

_ ¿Qué te ha pasado que has llegado hoy tan tarde?

_ Ai kero…He conocido al chico más inteligente, guapo y simpático que existe en el mundo. Es perfecto…

_ Sakurita…estas afectada por todo lo que ha ocurrido con el mocoso, ¿pero no crees que es demasiado pronto?

_ kero, el amor no espera. No hay tiempo para enamorarse. Además…ya viví mucho tiempo engañada. Ahora me toca a mí eso de ser feliz.-y sonrió inocente.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

La muchacha de ojos grisáceos se levanto de improvisto de la cama y se dirigió al baño que había en la habitación. Se daría una ducha rápida e intentaría relajarse. Había sido…perfecto. Lo que había vivido junto a Shaoran esa noche había sido perfecto y no lo cambiaba por nada.

Al meterse debajo del agua fría, cayó en la realidad. No le quedaba tiempo, el tiempo que quería a su lado se agotaba, ahora que empezaba a ser feliz. Ahora que había aceptado que la vida era así de injusta, pero que valía la pena luchar por aquello en lo que creías.

Al salir de la ducha se miro directamente al espejo, y se pregunto si duraría suficiente tiempo como para poder disfrutar de estas sensaciones que ahora se acumulaban en sus ojos en forma de lágrimas y que querían salir.

Intento mantener la compostura, así que re limpio las lágrimas aclarándose la cara con un poco de agua y se dirigió de nuevo a la cama.

Contemplo el rostro sereno de Shaoran recostado sobre la almohada, oía su respirar tranquilo…se apoyo sobre su pecho y se dejo envolver por la ternura que él desprendía.

_ ¿Qué te ocurre? – había estado demasiado embobada mirándolo y no se había dado cuenta que el despertó.

_ Nada.

_ ¿De verdad? Te noto inquieta…

_ Es solo lo de la enfermedad.

Él sabía perfectamente que ella no se quería morir, pero realmente no había otra opción que esa, perderla. Y él tampoco se quería resignar, aunque no había otra opción…

Shaoran, abrazó con fuerza el frágil cuerpo de su prometida.

_ No quiero perderte. No voy a perderte.

Una lágrima cayó por su rostro y cayó en la mejilla de ella, haciéndola sentir feliz porque él realmente la quería, pero triste al descubrirlo tan tarde…

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ambos jóvenes de mirada azul, se encontraban tomando té en la sala de estar de la joven amatista. No hacía mucho rato que el muchacho había llegado de China y no de la mejor manera…

_ ¡No soporto a Shaoran! – llevaba un rato maldiciéndolo por lo bajinis, e incluso en el avión no había podido evitar gruñir ante el odioso comportamiento de su "amigo"

_ Eriol, ¿estás seguro de que Shaoran está enamorado?

_ Yo diría que sí. Pero ahora mismo me importa un pimiento.

La amatista evitaba reírse, pero no podía. Era realmente gracioso el comportamiento de su querido amigo.

_ No sé qué te hace tanta gracia Tomoyo. Sakura está sufriendo por ese… ¡ese degenerado! Y tú aquí riéndote de mí.

_ Es que veras…resulta que después de que te fueras, al cabo de unos días, un joven que resulta ser ex alumno de la preparatoria, conoció a Sakura y ambos se han enamorado locamente. Sólo se conocen desde hace un día un en realidad parece que se conozcan de toda una vida.

_ Vaya…eso si es una buena noticia….

Por un momento la amatista no podía descifrar lo que pasaba por los ojos del joven. Pero se sorprendió mucho ante su declaración.

_ Eso quiere decir…que solo quedamos nosotros, ¿no?

La amatista no sabía dónde meter la cabeza en esos instantes. Se había puesto totalmente roja…

_ Eriol…yo….

Sus miradas se encontraron y como si ya lo tuvieran coordinado de antes, ambos se levantaron del lugar que ocupaban y se besaron. Un beso corto, dulce…pero que expresaba todo lo que sentían.

_Eriol, te quiero.

_ Yo también te quiero Tomoyo.

Y quedaron así, juntos, abrazados en el sofá. Al fin, ellos también tenían a alguien con quien compartir sus vidas. Alguien que había estado tan cerca siempre y siempre habían tenido miedo que todo entre ellos terminara. Pero la amistad hace el cariño y el cariño…el amor.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

**Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!! Ya he acabado el segundo capítulo ^^ Este es un tanto más largo que el otro…y aclara algunas cosillas…**

**La enfermedad de Sakae. Si, tienes hepatitis C. Ahora que empezaba a ser feliz… **

**Los sentimientos de Shaoran: si, no voy a ser cruel. Él se ha enamorado de Sakae. Pobrecilla, no es mala, solo una chica enamorada y se merece ser feliz, no?**

**Sakura: acaba de conocer a Justin y en un solo día…Cupido le ha concedido una gran tregua. No me nieguen que no se les ve encantadorees!**

**Eriol y Tomoyo: una gran pareja que necesitaban el uno del otro…ahora ya lo están. Además…dos mentes trabajan mejor que una y estos dos van a tener un papelillo importante.**

**Pues bien…me quiero disculpar porque el primer capítulo fue muy lento. En realidad eran tres, pero lo he reducido a uno para que ese trozo se pasara rápido. No quería hacerles sufrir más capítulos con mi pesadez xD**

**Ah! Y en especial, gracias a las personas que se leyeron el primer capítulo de mi fic. Me hizo mucha ilusión. De verdad. =)**

**Y ya saben: quejas, bombardeos…que deje de escribir que esto es una tortura…etc etc… No duden en enviármelo, los leeré con mucho gusto.**

**Atte.: Cristina.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ATENCIÓN!: esta historia esta inventada por mí, pero los personajes son originales de la serie CCS de Clamp. (Excepto alguno de mí invención)**

_**Mírame….ahora, dime que no me amas**_

**3r capítulo: Las vueltas y vueltas que da la vida.**

La joven castaña estaba sumida en un profundo sueño. Soñaba con el apuesto muchacho de mirada dorada que había conocido hacía un mes en la preparatoria. En el sueño estaba en un campo de trigo junto a él, ambos estaban vestidos de blanco y estaban sentados en el suelo abrazados. Las sonrisas invadían sus rostros. El viento acariciaba sus cuerpos agitando sus cabellos mientras el sol se encargaba de darles luz y calor.

Pero como es bien sabido…todo lo bueno, tiene un final. Y a la castaña se le había acabado el tiempo de dormir…

_ ¡SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – kero estaba gritando, algo bastante usual, ya que la joven, era de los más dormilona.

_ ¿Qué quieres kero? – dijo una adormilada Sakura.

_ ¡Vas a llegar tardeeee!

No podía ser. Tenía un examen que decidiría su futuro a segunda hora y ya eran las 8:30 de la mañana. No se podía permitir llegar tarde.

Sakura, recogió todo, se vistió y se fue de la casa con una tostada en la boca para comérsela por el camino. Dio una carrera hasta llegar a la preparatoria dónde, gracias a dios, llego justo a tiempo. Un segundo más tarde y el profesor…no la hubiera dejado entrar.

El examen fue de lo más difícil y para rematarlo, era de matemáticas. La asignatura que más se le resistía a sakura. Eran dos horas de examen y acabo a la hora y media. Aunque le costó, tampoco le fue tan mal. No podían salir de la sala de exámenes, así que empezó a mirar por la ventana que le quedaba bien cerca, justo al lado. Mientras miraba no paraba de pensar en el joven que se le vino a la cabeza en medio del examen. Aquel chico que sabía tanto de mates y que tanto la había ayudado años atrás para sacarse la asignatura.

**.-Flash back-.**

__Sakura…eso, no es así. Pero… ¿Qué has hecho?_

__ Yo…yo… ¡no tengo ni idea! Oh Shaoran, esto es tan difícil…_

__ Ya verás cómo no, y mañana sacaras muy buena nota en el examen._

__ ¿De verdad lo crees?_

__Si, porque creo en ti._

__Oh Shaoran…- no pude evitar sonreírle en ese momento_.

Con él a mi lado todo era más fácil y me sentía más segura, y aquella vez en el examen…

__ Haber…esto es…-murmure para mis adentros._

_Fui haciendo cada ejercicio tranquilamente y sin ponerme nerviosa. Shaoran me había enseñado mucho y no quería que nada saliera mal después de sus molestias._

Me reí ante el recuerdo de que tanto mal lo pase el día en que me dieron la nota del examen…

__ Dios mío…que todo haya salido bien….-hablaba para mí misma, pero Shaoran que estaba atrás me oía._

__ ya verás como todo irá bien, te has esforzado mucho._

__Ojala tengas razón…-suspire._

__ Sakura Kinomoto – la voz del profe de mates me llamo y yo desfile por el desfiladero de la muerte, es decir, el pasillo, para llegar hasta la parca, es decir, el profesor.- Muy bien Sakura, te has superado a ti misma._

_Mire el examen. Primero no me creí que ponía. Cuándo lo asimile empecé a poner caras raras y finalmente…_

__ ¡¡Yujuuuuuuuuu!! He aprobado el examen._

_Estaba realmente feliz y en ese preciso momento, sonó el timbre. Me dirigí a Shaoran y le salte al cuello y él me agarro para que no me cayera, nos besamos. Bueno…más bien le bese delante de todo el mundo._

_Lo gracioso fue cuándo nos separamos…estábamos completamente rojos y nos pusimos morados cuándo todos a nuestro alrededor empezaron a aplaudir._

**.-Fin del Flash back-.**

No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero estaba sonriendo. Me hacía tan feliz pensar en esos buenos momentos, y más que había…

En cada rincón al que voy revivo esos recuerdos.

Pero eso ya no ocurrirá más. Me voy a Tokio. Y allí, no pasamos ningún momento juntos…

Al salir de la preparatoria me dirigí tranquilamente a mi casa, no tenía prisa. No me habían mandado demasiados deberes, así que aprovecharía para relajarme un poco y acabarlos. Eran los últimos días de clase, y aún tenía que entregar mi proyecto. "_Efecto de las noticas"_. Era aburrido, pero tenía que sacármelo.

Ya faltaba menos…

Al llegar a la puerta la abrí y me entre dentro. Al cerrar me recosté en ella cerrando los ojos por varios minutos. Hasta que sentí… ¡magia!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Había sido todo tan… ¡increíble! Había pasado el mes más romántico de mi vida, con el hombre más fabuloso de la faz de la tierra.

Nos habíamos casado hacía dos semanas. Había sido una boda de esas que hacen historia por la magnitud y la belleza de esta…

**.-Flash back-.**

_Estaba en la habitación arreglada para salir ahí, en medio de tanta gente y casarme con el hombre al que amaba. No podía negarlo, estaba terriblemente enamorada de él._

_Me miré en el espejo y no me reconocí. Vestía un elegante vestido rojo de época de estilo kimono pero más largo, tapándome los pies. Cómo los vestidos de boda occidentales. Las mangas eran anchas y largas y del mismo color. En la tela había un estampado dorado imitando unas raíces de los arboles. Pura simbología._

_Salí del cuarto y baje por las escaleras. Estas me llevaron al salón, no había nadie. Todos estaban en el jardín esperando a que yo llegara. En cuanto me vieron aparecer se levantaron todos y empezó a sonar la música nupcial._

_Eso sólo le daba encanto, pero yo sólo podía mirar al hombre que estaba junto al altar, trajeado con el traje de la dinastía Li ceremonial en color verde. Justo el color favorito de él. Todo era maravilloso._

_El cura empezó con la ceremonia, pero yo tenía todos mis instintos puestos en ese hombre, Shaoran._

_Cuándo el cura acabo, ni me di cuenta, sólo cuando Shaoran me dejo de besar caí en la realidad._

_Me sonrojé._

_Más tarde fue el banquete, allí, Shaoran se encargo de presentarme a todos los altos jefes para que me vieran y supieran quien era yo. No me encontraba muy bien para tanto ajetreo, pero me daba exactamente igual, era mi día y de nadie más._

_Por la noche…bueno, todas las noches de este mes han sido iguales. Como decirlo… ¿Apasionantes? ¿Excitantes? …_

_No sabría como describirlas…_

Pero ahora venia el dilema…yo estaba tan a gusto que no me pare a pensar en las consecuencias. Hacía días que tendría que haberme bajado la regla y nada. Ni una gota, ni un indicio. Y esas nauseas….

Sólo significaba una cosa…estaba embarazada.

Por la mañana había comprado una prueba, así que me decidí a probar. Y si, dio positivo. ¡Por dios! Eso era rosa…rosa. ¡Vamos! No había duda alguna.

El problema era como se lo iba a decir a Shaoran.

Un hijo.

Suyo.

Mío.

De los dos…

Tendría que pensar alguna forma para decírselo, pero alguna forma…bonita.

Por la noche, salimos a dar un paseo por la playa. Estaba todo oscuro, sólo se veía la luna y las estrellas. Se oía el vaivén de las olas y podía sentir la arena fría bajo mis pies. Una sensación de paz envolvió mi cuerpo.

Los dos, nos sentamos en la arena y contemplamos el mar, el tranquilo y profundo mar.

__"Tenia que decírselo… ¡era la ocasión perfecta!" – _pensé – Shaoran, yo…

_ Dime Sakae.- me puse colorada.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Estaba relajado. Hacía mucho que quería sentirme así. Un mes…un mes con ella y ya era un hombre completamente nuevo.

Ahora nos encontrábamos los dos en la playa… ¡oh la playa! ….

Ella estaba a mi lado y temblaba, supuse que tenía frío, pero de repente empezó a hablar, así que la idea de interrumpirle, no me pareció tentadora.

_Shaoran, yo…

_ Dime Sakae.- ella se pudo colorada y yo no entendía el por qué del sonrojo.

_ Veras…no sé como decírtelo…es rosa…

_ ¿rosa?

_ Si…

_ ¿Qué es rosa?

_ El test…

Cada vez entendía menos de lo que estaba hablando…

La oí suspirar y darse ánimos a sí misma.

_ Estoy embarazada.

Así, sin más. Todo mi mundo dejo de girar, pero a la vez sentía una sensación de mareo que me hizo encontrarme muy bien.

¡Un bebe!

En ese momento no me lo pensé dos veces y la abrace, la abrace muy fuerte, no quería soltarla, no quería que se sintiera sola. Me tenía con ella, y quería que ella lo supiera.

_ Sakae… ¡eso es maravilloso!

La muchacha solo me recibió con fuerza entre sus brazos y la oí suspirar, era increíble cómo se podía sentir uno ante estas sensaciones…

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ ¡Cuidado Sakura!

Pude esquivar bien el ataque, gracias a que Kero me había advertido de ello a tiempo.

Levaba un rato luchando contra un ser del cual solo podía ver una capa negra, como si fuera un fantasma. Pero yo era consciente de que no lo era en realidad, así que no tenía miedo.

Tenía que pensar rápido en alguna carta que pudiera derrotarlo, pero no sabía cual, así que decidí echarlo a suerte

_ ¡Water!

La carta salió disparada hacía la sombra que ocupaba el centro del salón de la casa. El agua la rodeo y…fallo. No dio resultado.

_ ¡Concéntrate! – dijo la sombra con voz muy grave.

"¿Me estaba dando una oportunidad?"- pensé. Pero si era así…tenía que aprovecharlo.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré, quería vencer. Las cartas empezaron a dar vueltas a mí alrededor. Extendí la mano y una se poso en ella. ¡Shine!

Claro…la carta luz, ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?

_ ¡Shine!

La sombra empezó a chillar y empezó a desvanecerse, hasta desaparecer completamente.

_ Bien hecho – Eriol me sonreía muy tranquilo – sabíamos que lo conseguirías.

_ ¿Lo sabíais? – seguro que puse una cara rara.

_ Nosotros. – detrás de él empezaron a salir hombres mayores con túnicas. Tenían un gran poder mágico, el que llevaba rato sintiendo, pero hasta ese momento no le había dado tanta importancia.

_ ¿Quiénes son?

_ Somos los ancianos del Concilio de Hechiceros de Japón. – dijo un hombre menudo, de rostro duro pero de ojos amables.

_ Vaya…

_ Sakura – comenzó Eriol – has sido seleccionada para ser la jefa del concilio

_ ¿¡Que!?

_ Oh Sakurita, que orgulloso estoy – kero no paraba de sonreír. Detrás de él apareció Tomoyo con la cámara de video en las manos, también sonreía.

_ Que nos dices, ¿aceptas? – dijo el anciano.

_ Yo….-dude por varios segundos – No sé si estoy capacitada.

_ Prometemos enseñarte todo lo que haga falta para que asumas el cargo y recibirás el entrenamiento necesario para serlo.

Otra vez la duda. Kero llevaba unos años diciéndome que mi poder mágico había aumentado notablemente y que en el cambio de elección, podrían recurrir a mí. Pero nunca lo creí posible, así que no me lo planteé.

_ Si, acepto.

_ Perfecto. Recibirás entrenamiento mañana por la mañana. Tenemos que empezar lo antes posible, en seis meses asumirás el cargo.

Sólo seis meses…

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Iban caminando por la calle cogidos de la mano, cada uno sumidos en sus pensamientos. Pero en ellos iba su querida amiga que se había quedado en su casa un tanto inquieta por el cargo que había aceptado asumir.

La magia en Japón era muy poderosa, pero pocos magos habían seguido practicándola. Así que solo podían confiar en ella.

_ ¿Crees que Sakura podrá con todo eso?

_ Claro, tienes que confiar en ella

_ Y confió en ella.

_ Entonces no te preocupes Tomoyo. Todo va a salir bien.

_ ¿Tú crees?

_ Por supuesto.

Ambos seguían andado tranquilamente, cuándo empezó a sonar el móvil de él con una musiquita muy graciosa. La amatista empezó a reírse, pero paro en cuanto vio la cara de su novio.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?

_ Shaoran…- cogió el teléfono y se lo puso en el oído para escuchar al muchacho de mirada ámbar que lo había llamado.

__ ¿Eriol? ¿Estáis ahí? _

_ Si, ¿Qué quieres? – estaba enfadado, y su tono era seco.

__ Tengo un problema…-_se le oyó suspirar y continuo - _ Sakae esta embaraza._

_ ¡Oh! Pues felicidades – ironizo.

__ Necesito tu ayuda, no sé qué hacer. Si tiene el bebe se consumirá más rápido…_

Eriol estaba enfadado con su "amigo", pero no podía dejar de sentir pena por lo que le había tocado vivir a la joven. Él era consciente de la enfermedad que esta tenía.

_ ¿En que necesitas mi ayuda?

_ En cuanto nazca el bebe…quiero que estés aquí para poder ayudarla. Tú poder y el mío podrán salvarla….

_ Como gustes. Pero… ¿eres consciente que no podemos cambiar el destino?

_ Si. Pero a lo mejor es su destino salvarse.

Ambos colgaron a la vez. No tenían nada más que decirse.

_ ¿Qué te ha dicho?- pregunto la joven a su lado meticulosamente.

_ Que le ayude con el parto. Dice que Sakae no lo superara.

Tomoyo se puso una mano en la boca ahogando la punzada de dolor que le había entrado de golpe. Odiaba a Shaoran por lo que había hecho a Sakura, pero no le deseaba nada malo. Y ahora, él perdería a sus dos mayores tesoros…

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Y vuelvo ha estar aquí^^**

**Bua...! sé que quizás no les guste, pero yo estoy disfrutando muchisimo haciendola.**

**Y ya saben, quejas, bombardeos…que deje de escribir que esto es una tortura…etc etc… No duden en enviármelo, los leeré con mucho gusto.**

**Atte.: Cristina.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ATENCIÓN!: esta historia esta inventada por mí, pero los personajes son originales de la serie CCS de Clamp. (Excepto alguno de mí invención)**

_**Mírame….ahora, dime que no me amas**_

**4r capítulo: Luces de farol.**

**Shaoran:**

Me encontraba ya en mí cuarto, en la mansión Li, no hacía mucho que había venido de cerrar un trato con unos empresarios para abrir una empresa.

Tenía que disimular que tenía algún otro empleo, ¡no podía decir a la gente que era Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente! Aunque hubiera resultado divertido…

Al llegar estaba realmente cansado y decidí retirarme a mi cuarto para poder descansar. Al principio había sido una buena idea, pero al cabo de un rato ya no me parecía tan tentadora como al principio.

Al tumbarme note como todo el esfuerzo y el cansancio se hacían presenten y me dejaban envolver en un especie de trance, haciendo que fuera cerrando los ojos poco a poco. Pero mientras lo iba cerrando me encontré con una foto.

Su foto

En una en la que estábamos los dos, sonriéndonos el uno al otro. Ese día habíamos ido a la feria. Estuvimos toda la tarde y por la noche, nos dirigimos al lago. Aquel era nuestro lugar preferido después del parque pingüino. Era un lago maravilloso a la luz de la luna. El agua se veía cristalina y las luciérnagas ocupaban gran parte del lugar danzando de un lado a otro.

Nos habíamos sentado en el pasto de al lado de la orilla, solo mirábamos el espectáculo de color que nos ofrecía la propia naturaleza.

Fueron Tomoyo y Eriol los que nos sacaron la foto desde la otra punta del lago. Ambos se habían reunido para molestarnos, pero luego se arrepintieron.

Y a todo esto, pienso en como llegue hasta aquí…

"_Desde pequeño me habían instruido para llegar a ser el mejor espadachín y experto en magia que hubiera pisado jamás la faz de la tierra. Y así, algún día, llegar a ser el Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente. Todos a mí alrededor dependían de mí. De mi poder._

_Cómo de mí se esperaba que fuera un hombre al cuál todo el mundo respetara, cumplí el deseo de todos y me convertí a poco a poco en el hombre que todos esperaban._

_Al poco tiempo de nacer había perdido a mí padre. El cuál, era el antiguo Jefe de Concilio y también Jefe de la dinastía Li. Cargos que hoy en día ocupaba yo, pero nunca sería mejor que él. Aún así he continuado entrenándome para llegar a ser el mejor, en todo. _

_A los 10 años, fui destinado a Japón para poder capturar las cartas clow. Al llegar allí me vi compitiendo con una niña de mirada verde que intentaba cazar las cartas sin ningún tipo de experiencia. Era ayudada por la gran bestia del sello, Keroberos. Pero cómo le llamaba la chica, Kero._

_Aquella niña no me caía nada bien. Al principio lo único que quería era quitarle las cartas y apoderarme de ellas y siempre andaba molestándola en las misiones para que ella se pusiera nerviosa y así yo aprovechar para conseguir mi propósito, las cartas. Pero luego eso cambio._

_Durante mi estancia allí, conocí a personas maravillosas. Una de ellas, Sakura, la actual señora de las cartas Sakura. Fue ella, quién con su carácter alegre, me hizo comprender que por muy serio y dirigente que seas, las personas te quieren por tu sinceridad y el trato que les das. Así, te mostraran como son y te darán su confianza._

_Otra persona que había conocido era Eriol, mi mejor amigo y consejero al cual había mandado a paseo hacía un mes y no lo había vuelto a ver._

_Después estaba Tomoyo, mejor amiga de Sakura. Era una chica de por si gentil y que siempre estaba ocupada ayudando a los demás. También, era muy observadora y lo notaba todo a la primera, no le podías negar nada._

_Yamasaki era el siguiente. Siempre intento colarme muchas de sus mentiras y siempre, debía de aceptar, caía en ellas._

_Después de pasar momentos increíbles junto a estas personas paso lo inevitable. Me enamore de la joven flor de cerezo._

_Al principio sufrí muchísimo porque ella estaba enamorada de Yukito, el chico del que yo había estado también supuestamente enamorado, pero no era cierto. Era la atracción del poder de la Luna. Un día, cuando ella se le declaro estuvo llorando en mi hombro, estuve con ella todo el rato escuchando sus sollozos, sus sufrimientos… Durante varios días lo único que intente fue hacerla feliz y pareció que lo había logrado._

_Más tarde, llego el juicio final, dónde le confesé mis sentimientos, pero ella no respondió. Al cabo de un par de días recibí una llamada de mi madre diciendo que tenía que volver a China, que ya no había nada que me detuviera allí en Japón. Cómo me sentía incomodo por la situación en la que vivíamos Sakura y yo, no le quise decir nada. Le pedí a Tomoyo amablemente que le dijera que me iba, pero que volvería algún día._

_Tomoyo y su incontinencia verbal. No se lo pudo callar y llamo a Sakura, la cual vino a despedirme al aeropuerto._

_Ambos estábamos colorados de vergüenza, pero eso no importaba. Wei se acerco por detrás de nosotros y me extendió el osito de peluche que yo había hecho para ella. Me puse aún más rojo. Pero acabe dándoselo, era suyo._

_Al cabo de unos meses, en verano, volví a Japón y allí atrapamos a la carta hope y Sakura me declaro sus sentimientos. Por lo tanto, no podía volver a Hong Kong ya que tenía un buen motivo para quedarme._

_Estuvimos juntos hasta los 16 años, hasta el día de mi partida, día que cambiaria nuestro destino para siempre y eso lo sabía y me asustaba._

_El mismo día en el que llegue a mi verdadero hogar me quise morir. Me presentaron a la que sería mi prometida ¿Y adivinen qué? No sería Sakura. Así que no la acepte._

_Pero, durante los dos últimos años que pasamos juntos supe apreciar la amistad que ella me brindaba y la paciencia que me tenía al aguantar los continuos rechazos al matrimonio que tendría con ella._

_Un día, mejor dicho…una noche, todo eso cambio. Mi madre y mi condenado consejero nos dieron a beber un tipo de brebaje afrodisiaco que nos hizo a cavar en la misma habitación, juntos en una cama y completamente desnudos. Así que entre los dos hubo más que palabras o alguna tímida caricia. Hubo pasión._

_Tiempo después nos casamos, una boda con toda la parafernalia que cualquiera se pudiera imaginar. Los organizadores habían sido muy estrictos hasta con ellos mismos y no dejaba lugar a dudas de que todo les había salido perfecto. Se cumplía con los horarios y todo era de ensueño._

_Al acabar, mi esposa y yo nos dirigimos hacia nuestro destino. Una pequeña cabaña situada en una isla del pacifico. Perfecta, de ensueño. Estaba situada a pie de playa. Desde la ventana de la habitación, se podían ver las estrellas y la perfecta belleza de la luna en el cielo oscuro._

_Durante los días que estuvimos allí, nos entregamos el uno al otro sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Y lo mejor aún estaba por llegar, se había quedado embarazada. No cabía en mi felicidad y en mí habían un cumulo de sensaciones y que no podía describir, parecía como si se quisieran desbordar._

_Pero los cuentos de hadas no existen, o al menos no en mi mundo. Sakae, mi esposa, estaba enferma. Tenía hepatitis C y no había ningún tipo de probabilidad de salvarla. Y no quería perderla. La quería, la amaba._

_¿Difícil de creer? Para algunos sí. Eriol en una ocasión me había dicho que yo aún estaba enamorado de Sakura. Pero no era cierto. La última vez que hable con ella aunque fue por el Messenger ya no sentía lo mismo. Vi que todo aquello que sentí cuándo era más niño se había esfumado por completo._

_Las conversaciones con ella ya no me llenaban, trate…intente convencerme de que no era así durante muchísimo tiempo. Pero solo me mentía a mi mismo con eso. Quizás con eso de la distancia todo se había esfumado. El dicho quizás era verdad. El amor con la distancia se rompe._

_Y fue lo que me ocurrió. A veces pensé que si la volviera haber, el amor que sentí renacería. Pero quería dar una oportunidad a Sakae, así lo hice y acabamos juntos. Y no me arrepiento."_

La cuestión. Me puse a pensar en todo los recuerdos del pasado solo por una foto. Pero eso no me hacía cambiar de parecer. Seguía queriendo a Sakae.

Pero me sorprendió mucho descubrir como en aquel entonces me había montado toda una vida junto a una persona y ahora esa vida la compartía con otra.

_ Supongo que era el destino…-suspire.- mejor voy a la oficina haber si aterrizo en el mundo real de una vez.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Sakura:**

"_Todo estaba pasando tan rápido que no sabía cómo digerirlo. Hacía tres meses que había empezado mi relación con Justin, dos meses en los que había empezado con el entrenamiento para lograr mi objetivo y convertirme en la Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Japón. _

_Menos mal que todo esto ocurría en verano, justo cuando las vacaciones. Así no me tenía que preocupar por el curso, pero pronto empezaría la universidad y tendría muchas más responsabilidades que ahora._

_Lo malo era que disfrutaba poco de la compañía de Justin, pero lo bueno es que cuando quedábamos todo era un cuento de hadas que se hacía realidad. Algunos días me llevaba a la playa, otros días íbamos al parque, otros paseábamos, otros al café, a veces me venía a buscar al trabajo y me acompañaba a casa…pequeños detalles que no quería perder. Y no olvidaría nunca el día en que nos dimos el primer beso. Y no era que no lo hubiera besado antes, claro está, pero era el primero con él después de una relación de tres meses, que había resultado de lo más… extraño. Estábamos los dos en su departamento, estábamos practicando baile cuándo no sé como lo hice pero puse el pie dónde no debía, él se tropezó y así caímos los dos en el sofá. Él se encontraba encima de mí, teníamos las caras rojísimas. Entonces, fuimos acortando las distancias hasta fundirnos en un beso. Fue increíble. Su aliento pegaba contra mi piel y me provocaba escalofríos y el roce de sus labios contra los míos hacía que perdiera totalmente el control de mis sentidos..._

_La verdad es que al principio me costó mucho aceptarlo ya que en solo una semana había intentado dejar a tras todo el dolor. Aunque me fue imposible. Pero aún así, Justin, después de escuchar me por toda una tarde y aguantar mis repentinos llantos, no se ha alejado de mí lado. Se ha mantenido junto a mí dando me margen para aceptarlo. Supongo que me fue fácil quererle porque desde el primer momento fue de lo más tierno conmigo y nunca le faltan chistes y bromas nuevas para contarme y hacerme sonreír cuando se da cuenta que pienso demasiado en cosas que no debería tener en la cabeza._

_Pero aun así, aunque era feliz, también echaba de menos mi antigua vida. Cuando era pequeña y estaba con mi padre y Touya, cuando aún vivía en Tomoeda, en la tranquila Tomoeda._

_También, echaba en falta a mis amigos de la primaria, aunque de vez en cuando me los encontraba por las calles._

_Pero de estos, ya no he vuelto a saber prácticamente nada en los últimos meses._

_Papa se ha ido a una expedición al Cairo y tardara mucho en volver. Porque ahora es el Cairo, pero dentro de poco se tiene que ir a sud América. Lo extrañaría mucho. Después estaba mi hermano, que desde que se caso con kaho y entro a trabajar en el hospital de Tokio….casi ni lo veo. En navidad y si da la casualidad. Tomoyo, por su parte, va a entrar a estudiar diseño en una de las mejores escuelas de Tokio, lo que siempre quiso hacer. Eriol, tiene que volver a Inglaterra durante un tiempo por asuntos del Concilio de Hechiceros de Europa, antes de que yo acceda al cargo._

_Aiss…con eso del Concilio no me quedo tranquila… ¡ME TENDRE QUE PRESENTAR EN UNA GALA DE ETIQUETA! No sé si estaré a la altura de las circunstancias, aunque lo intentare. Pondré lo mejor de mi parte._

_Lo peor es que tendré que dar un pequeño espectáculo de magia el tercer y último día de la gala y eso no me agrada demasiado. Lo tendré que hacer delante de los altos cargos para que ellos deliberen. _

_También, me preparan vestidos tradicionales para cada ocasión. Aunque también me han dicho que para la noche, los vestidos serán totalmente occidentales. Menos mal._

_Pero a todo esto no paro de pensar en aquel chico que me robo el corazón y que lo destrozo de una manera cruel. En parte, ahora le estaba agradecida porque si él no me hubiera dejado, quizás nunca hubiera conocido a Justin. Y le quería muchísimo. Aún así…desde que me entere de que podía ocupar el cargo he estado pensando. Al principio, cuándo acepte, ni lo pensé, la verdad. Pero luego me di cuenta que en cuanto yo llegara al cargo, cavia la posibilidad de que nos viéramos, ya que los Jefes suelen reunirse todos los meses para tener un seguimiento de cada uno de los clanes y concilios del mundo. _

_Si lo veía…no sabría cómo actuar…Supongo que un: ¡Hola Shaoran!- no va a ser efectivo para nada._

_Pero bueno, ahora no es momento para pensar estas cosas. Mejor cuando este por llegar el momento, lo pensare mejor."_

Me encontraba en el salón de mi departamento tumbada boca arriba en el sofá. Tenía la televisión puesta, pero ni caso le hacía.

_ Sakurita… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó kero con cara de preocupación.

_ Si, kero. Sólo que tengo mucho en lo que pensar.- suspire.

_ Lo sé…- vino volando hasta quedar sentando encima de mi estomago.- Ya verás como la presentación será todo un éxito. Te haces poderosa por momentos Sakura.

Sonreí. Esas palabras me animaban a darme fuerzas para afrontar la realidad y dejarme de las tonterías que rondaban mi cabeza. Esperaba ser completamente feliz y ya está. Vivir cada día al cien por cien era mi objetivo. Pero había algo que tendría que solucionar antes…

_ Kero

_ Dime Sakura.

_ Quiero…quiero decirle a Justin de mis poderes.

Kero, que estaba tomando un trozo de tarta, casi se atraganta ante mi comentario poniéndose casi azul, sus ojos estaban desorbitados.

_ ¿Qué? ¡No puedes hablar en serio! Es un humano, además, no sabes si lo vuestro va totalmente en serio.

_ Pero…

_ Al menos piénsalo.

_ Está bien- no pude hacer otra cosa que suspirar resignada. Aunque la verdad es que Kero tenía toda la razón. Pero yo quería confiar en él…

Poco rato después me duche y me vestí, me puse un vestido veraniego de tirantes bastante colorido y salí de casa para ir a encontrarme con Justin.

Habíamos quedado en el café dónde estuvimos el primer día que nos conocimos. Cuando llegue lo divise apoyado contra la pared con las manos en los bolsillos con gesto despreocupado. ¡Lucia muy bien!

Llevaba puestos unos pantalones beige y una camisa de tela blanca medio abierta, dejando ver parte de su torneado torso.

Mientras me acercaba aupó la vista y al verme me dedico una sonrisa.

¿No me digan que no es maravilloso ese hombre? Siendo cómo él era… ¿tenía que darle la oportunidad, no?

_ Bueno días Sakura.

_ Buenos días.

Justin me dio un beso en la mejilla y pasamos al café dónde empezamos a charlar. Habíamos dejado las cosas como amigos aunque en realidad, se podría decir que éramos algo más. Pero aún así, había decidido llevar a poco a poco la relación. Primero, teníamos que conocernos.

Así que habíamos aprovechado que él tenía el día libre para vernos y charlar. Cuándo acabamos de tomar el café, Justin decidió proponer algo.

_ ¿Que te parece si vamos a la playa?

_ Me encantaría.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Empezaban las elecciones para elegir al Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Japón y todo el mundo estaba organizando las cosas para que a la partida, todo estuviera listo. Había gente empaquetando los trajes ceremoniales y otros que se utilizarían en las galas.

Pero sobre todo, se preparaban para una sorpresa que habían preparado las mujeres de los diferentes clanes. Se ve, que no hace mucho, se reunieron todas para decidir cómo ayudar y que aportar a la gran celebración, ya que este año querían destacar haciendo algo especial y casual, pero ha la vez divertido.

El Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, Shaoran, entro en el edificio haciendo acto de presencia a lo que todo el mundo hizo una reverencia.

Diez minutos después de que entrara en su despacho, empezaron a infórmale sobre los horarios de los eventos y demás actividades, y también le informaron que tendría que viajar a Japón en una semana.

_ Vaya…pues sí que hay trabajo por aquí- dijo suspirando al ver montones de columnas de papeles esturreados por su despacho.- Tendré que ponerme enseguida.

No tardo mucho en concentrarse del todo, así que continúo su trabajo revisando casos y demás asuntos del Concilio.

Pero pronto su tranquilidad fue interrumpida.

_ ¡Shaoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! –dijo chillando una voz que conocía muy bien

Empezó a sudar frío.

_ ¿Cómo esta mi primo favorito?- pregunto la joven china colgándose del cuello del joven. Era la única persona que le hacía avergonzar de ese modo.

_ Meiling. ¿Pue-des ba-jar de m-i cue-llo, por- fav-or?

La muchacha empezó a reírse descaradamente mientras el joven esta azul y casi no podía respirar, ¡se estaba poniendo azul! Al fin, la joven decidió bajarse y mirar de frente a su primo.

_ Oh vamos Shaoran, no seas así. Tampoco ha sido para tanto.- dijo con total tranquilidad.

_ Já, claro.- rió irónico.

_ Bueno…yo venía a…

_ Meiling, tengo mucho trabajo, ahora mismo no tengo tiempo de hablar de nada.

_ Quiero ir a Japón contigo e ir al baile de mascaras que han preparado las damas del clan- dijo ella sin prestar atención a lo dicho por su primo.

_ ¿Ir a Japón? ¿Baile de mascaras?

_ Si, ¿es que no lo sabes?

El ambarino movió su cabeza de un lado al otro en señal de negación.

_ Pues veras…-empezó Meiling, después de suspirar con resignación.- las damas del Concilio han preparado un baile de mascaras para la presentación de China ante los demás clanes en Japón. Y yo quiero ir. ¡Parece divertido! Además, voy a ir con Hiro.- a lo último se sonrojó.

Después de pensarlo unos momentos, el joven declaro.-está bien, puedes ir

_¡Genial! Llamare ahora mismo a Daidoji para darle la buena noticia.

_ ¿Daidoji?

_ Si, Tomoyo, la mejor amiga de Sakura. O, ¿ahora me dirás que tampoco te acuerdas de Kinomoto?

_ Sí, me acuerdo de ellas.

_ Menos mal, ya pensaba que Miyara te había lavado la cabeza.

_ Sakae no me ha lavado la cabeza.-dijo mirando furtivamente a su querida prima, que al ver el gesto, decidió retirase para que no acabara castigándola sin viaje.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Justin la llevo a la playa. Les encantaba ir a la playa. Ambos se descalzaron y empezaron a caminar por la arena. Hablaban muy de vez en cuando entre ellos, ya que la mayoría del tiempo se lo pasaban observando el bonito paisaje.

Estuvieron caminando por hora y media, hasta llegar a una preciosa y pequeña cala.

Para acceder a ella tuvieron que bajar unas escaleras habilitadas talladas en la misma enorme piedra. Alrededor de la cala habían muchos árboles y flores rodeándoles. Se tumbaron en la arena blanca de la playa disfrutando del calor y de las agradables sensaciones que sentían.

No mucho tiempo después la joven se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió al agua y dejo que las olas chocaran contra sus piernas.

Justin se quedo ahí, observándola. Hasta que se le ocurrió que podría…tirarla al agua. ¡Con ropa y todo!

_ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

_ Jajajajajaja

_ ¿Con que esas tenemos, eh, Justin?- dijo Sakura mientras se preparaba para saltar encima de él.

_ ¿Es que no te gusta el juego?-respondió entre carcajadas mientras la cogía entre sus brazos y caían al agua juntos.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, rebozándose con la arena de la playa mezclado con la humedad y la sal del mar. Imagínense cómo acabaron.

Cuándo acabaron de jugar se dirigieron a las duchas de la playa entre risas y se lavaron. Uno al otro se quitaban la arena con ayuda del agua que rajaba de la regadera. Entre caricias y tímidos besos fueron desfalleciendo sobre la arena que iba enfriándose a medida que la tarde avanzaba. Sus cuerpos aumentaban de temperatura y todo fue verdadera magia para ellos.

_ Un momento…no quiero hacer nada de lo que después te arrepientas.

_ Lo sé- dijo ella- habíamos quedado como amigos…-continuo.

_ Sera mejor que no vayamos- dijo Justin mientras se levantaba.

_ No…-finalizo Sakura mientras rodeaba con sus extremidades al joven.

Roces, caricias, besos… ¡pura dinamita! La intimidad de la cala hacía la escena aún más cálida y romántica.

Ambos dejaron su vergüenza atrás sintiendo una fuerza embriagadora cegar sus sentidos, hasta que los dos, se unieron en un único ser. Entrelazando sus cuerpos y acompasándolos a la respiración.

Habían empezado cuándo el sol estaba por desaparecer y acabaron cuándo la luna estaba en lo más alto y las estrellas a su alrededor parecían luciérnagas, de una noche sin nubes. Y la luz de la luna dejaba distinguir las dos figuras en la playa. Ambos jóvenes se miraban con un brillo diferente en los ojos. Estaban abrazados, y parecía que ninguno de los dos quisiera soltarse.

_ Debería irme. Mi padre debe de estar esperándome- dijo la joven sin despegar su mirada del muchacho.

_ Yo te llevo.

Los dos se vistieron en silencio, como temiendo decir algo que no le gustara al otro. Para ella había sido su primera vez, y él lo sabía. Por eso temía decirle algo. Así que con el mismo silencio se dirigieron a la moto con la que habían venido, se pusieron los cascos y condujeron por las curvas de la carretera de montaña hasta llegar a su destino.

Al cabo de un rato, llegaron a la entrada de una casa amarilla de tamaño mediano situada en la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda. El motor de la moto rugía en las silenciosas calles oscuras, levemente iluminadas por la luz de los faroles.

_ Me lo he pasado muy bien contigo hoy- dije con timidez, seguro que hasta me sonroje.

_ Yo también, ha sido muy especial- y él volvió a dedicarme una de esas sonrisas que me derretían.

_ Bien…ya…nos veremos.

_ Seguro.- me cogió de la cintura y me beso- No quiero que te sientas apenada, ha sido todo maravilloso.- susurro contra mis labios.

Nos tuvimos que separar. Entonces él se coloco su casco y se puso en marcha para llegar a su hogar.

Entre en la casa y subí con cuidado los escalones hasta llegar a mi cuarto, dónde con sumo cuidado cerré la puerta intentando que no chirriara. Me puse el pijama y me acosté.

_ Ya…ya no soy una cría…-me puse la mano en los labios y me sonrojé, recordando la escena de la playa. Con esos dulces recuerdos. Al final, quede profundamente dormida.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Me quede hasta muy tarde en la condenada oficina para arreglar todos aquellos asuntos pendientes que a cada media hora se iban acumulando más y más. Pero ya no podía ni con mi alma, así que decidí irme a casa a descansar y ya continuaría mañana temprano.

Llegué una hora más tarde a mí casa. Hubiera tardado unos veinte minutos si hubiera ido en coche, pero a pesar del cansancio, me apetecía ir andando. Cuando llegue me dirigí a mi habitación. Me quite el saco que llevaba y me dirigí al cuarto de baño que tenía mí alcoba. Me acabe de desnudar y me metí debajo del agua. Relaje los músculos y desactive mí mente de cualquier tipo de pensamientos. Sólo sentía el agua caer sobre mí.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde salí de ahí con una toalla enredada a la cintura y con otra entre las manos mientras me secaba el pelo. Iba caminando distraído hasta que un trozo de papel, me llamo la atención. Estaba encima de mí cama, doblado por la mitad. Lo desdoble y supe, por la caligrafía que lo había escrito Sakae.

"_Shaoran, para cuándo leas esta nota, seguro que ya será tarde y no habrá tiempo para hacer lo que tenía pensado… Quería que saliéramos los dos juntos a cenar por ahí. Hace unos días que apenas te veo con todo el trabajo que tienes, y me gustaría pasar un rato contigo._

_Espero que me reserves mañana por la noche para mí. Además de que ya tengo la reserva._

_Siempre tuya,_

_Sakae"_

No pude evitar sonreír. Me parecía muy buena idea. La verdad es que también tenía ganas de verla y desconectar. Así que mañana madrugaría para adelantar el trabajo y así poder verla.

Me puse un pantalón de tela y me metí en la cama para tratar de conciliar el sueño. Ciertamente, no tarde mucho en quedarme profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, estaba puntualmente a las 7 en mi despacho repasando, firmando, enviando, clasificando…papeles de todas las clases que se apilo tonaban encima de mi escritorio. Sólo pare para comer y beber algo de agua de vez en cuando, y estuve todo el día deseando que llegara la noche.

Por la tarde salí disparado del edificio y me dirigí a mi hogar, dónde me di una ducha y me arregle. En cuanto fueron las ocho, fui a casa de la tía de mí esposa dónde ella se quedaba. Ya que esta estaba de visita y no paraba mucho por el país, y mi mujer la adoraba.

La limusina negra en la que iba Shaoran aparco enfrente de la verja. Se bajo y toco al timbre. Él iba vestido formal, con un traje de pantalón y chaqueta negro y una camisa blanca con una corbata verde olivo. Y de la pequeña casa, salió una mujer con el pelo negro azabache recogido en un elegante moño. Levemente maquillada haciendo resaltar su mirada grisácea. Su vestido de un azul oscuro con lentejuelas le llegaba al suelo y era un poco ajustado a su fino cuerpo.

Estaba tan embobado mirándola que no se dio cuenta en qué momento fue que ella llego a su lado.

_ ¿Listo?-pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa.

_ Para ti, siempre- respondió de la misma forma.

Él, le tendió la mano elegantemente y ella la acepto. Así que ambos se dirigieron tranquilamente hacía el restaurante dónde previamente ella había hecho una reserva. Él, con un gesto, mando al chofer retirarse, así que le dio el resto de la noche libre. Luego, ya se encenagaría él mismo de asegurarse de que ella volvía a casa de su tía.

Pasaron una velada maravillosa. Les habían dado una mesa más apartada y por lo tanto, privada, en la que pudieron hablar tranquilamente sin ser molestados por el humo del puro de algún hombre o por la sonrisa exagerada de alguna mujer.

Hablaron, rieron, bebieron vino…y disfrutaron de esa encantadora noche. Aunque ella más que vino…tomo agua. Tenía que cuidarse por el bebe.

Al salir del restaurante, ya era algo tarde. La pareja, iba caminando por las calles abrazados hablando de temas triviales sin ningún tipo de importancia. También tocaron el tema del bebe, haciendo alusión al sexo del bebe que cada uno quería, a la habitación dónde dormiría y también sospesaron algún que otro nombre que podría ser para la criatura.

Mientras caminaban, a Sakae, le vino un antojo. Bailar. No muy lejos de allí una banda se dejaba escuchar suavemente. Jazz.

_ Shaoran, me apetece bailar.

_ Pues bailemos.

Los dos empezaron a bailar entre risas. Estaban dando un espectáculo en medio de la calle. Parecían dos niños pequeños, pero nada de lo que pensara la gente les importaba en lo más mínimo.

_ No sabes bailar- dijo ella riéndose de él.

_ ¿A no?- dijo haciendo una graciosa gañota con su cara que hizo que ella aún se riera más.

_ Mira, para bailar, hay que mirar a un punto fijo y no dejarlo de mirar nunca.- mientras decía esto empezaba a dar vueltas ella sola.

Shaoran la miraba encantado con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Luego, todo ocurrió muy rápido…

La muchacha fue iluminada por unas luces dejándola ciega por varios segundos, la gente de alrededor gritaba para que ella se apartara, Shaoran desesperado intento llegar hasta ella, más no tuvo tiempo.

El pequeño cuerpo de su esposa fue arrollado por un coche que no tuvo tiempo de frenar. El cuerpo de la chica cayó sobre el parabrisas del vehículo estrellándose contra el cristal y de un salto acabo justo detrás de este.

El coche al final logro frenar. El conducto se bajo del coche y llego junto al cuerpo de la joven al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Shaoran. El propietario del vehículo llamo a emergencias.

Mientras, Shaoran, abrazaba al cuerpo sangrante de su esposa…

**Comentarios de la autora:**

**Bien, pues después de algunos días sin subir cap…llego con el cuarto**. **Me tardé porque estoy en los exámenes finales del curso y también porque este cap me lo quería currar más afondo…así que no me ha sido posible subirlo antes.**

**Pues bien. Quiero dar las gracias a las personas que se han leído los anteriores caps. La verdad es que me disteis muy buenos consejos que agradezco profundamente, de verdad, y también, en algunos comentarios, me di cuenta de las lagunas que tenía mi historia. Y me la volví a leer con mucha atención. Así que me decidí hacer un cap que continuara la historia, pero que a la vez, resolviera algunas de las dudas que he visto reflejadas en sus reviews.**

**Y sí, sintiéndolo mucho Shaoran está enamorado de Sakae. Y Sakura de Justin. Ya sé que la relación entre estos últimos fue un tanto…prematura…**

**Pero las casualidades no existen, sólo lo inevitable…**

**Y yo soy una autora muy mala…Muajajajajaja (voz y risa siniestra mía)**

**Espero realmente que me den su opinión, porque la valoro muchísimo. Sé que tengo muchos errores y la verdad es que me encantaría corregirlos, así que agradeceré, sinceramente, a todos aquellos que sean sinceros y críticos con mi pobre fic.**

**Atte: Cristina.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ATENCIÓN!: esta historia esta inventada por mí, pero los personajes son originales de la serie CCS de Clamp. (Excepto alguno de mí invención)**

_**Mírame….ahora, dime que no me amas**_

**5t Capítulo: Líos, complicaciones y malentendidos.**

Todo era caos, confusión…yo no sabía dónde mirar ni a quién recurrir en esta situación. Estaba desesperado. Llevaba toda la noche en vela esperando respuestas que nunca llegaban, y ya estaba amaneciendo.

Dónde me encontraba, todo el mundo iba de arriba a abajo y de abajo a arriba. Por lo que había podido escuchar había habido un accidente en cadena en una de las carreteras cercanas. Y todos los médicos, enfermeros y enfermeras se movían con rapidez.

La sensación de mareo no tardo en apoderarse de mí y tuve que recurrir a una silla cercana para poder mantener mi cabeza en su sitio. Todo me daba vueltas y no podía fijar la vista en ningún lado sin no ver las dos cosas en vez de una.

_ ¿Señor Li?- pregunto un hombre de porte serio y canas- ¿Es usted el señor Li?- volvió a preguntar.

_ Sí, soy yo

_ Acompáñeme.

_ ¿A dónde?

_ A ver a su esposa.

En ese momento, se me hizo un nudo en el estomago.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Había dormido de un tirón y me sentía con todas las energías para afrontar un nuevo día, aunque tenía el cuerpo algo baldado. Claro, ¡ya no era una cría!

Me levante sonriendo, me vestí sonriendo, me peine sonriendo…hiciera lo que hiciera no despegaba esa sonrisa boba de mí cara. Pero qué lindo era sentirse "embobada".

Bajé las escaleras corriendo, y de un salto puse mis dos pies en el suelo.

Al llegar a la cocina salude al retrato de mi madre cómo tenía costumbre desde pequeña y desayune con mi padre que cómo siempre me recibió con una gran sonrisa y charlamos de cosas sin importancia.

Poco tiempo después me fui a mi cuarto, me duche y me vestí con unos piratas blancos y una camisa azul celeste de tirantes para salir.

La mañana estaba de lo más bonita. Y en las calles hacía muchísima calor. Caminaba sin rumbo, solo disfrutando del calor y del canto de algunos pájaros que revoloteaban entre los árboles.

_ ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!

Era Tomoyo la que me llamaba. La salude con la mano en alza mientras se me acercaba corriendo.

_ ¡Sakura!-dijo mientras me abrazaba y mantenía estrellitas en sus ojos.

_ Dime, ¿Qué quieres, Tomoyo?- no sabía porque, pero ese encuentro no parecía casualidad.

_ Quiero que te pruebes unos trajes- y tal cómo vino, me jalo del brazo y me llevo a rastras hasta su casa.

Sabía que no podía ser casualidad. Qué remedio.

Por lo que me había explicado por el camino, se ve que Eriol la había llamado para que me preparara unos trajes especiales ya que en la presentación del concilio tendría que ir vestida para cada ocasión que el concilio de oriente había preparado.

_ No sé si voy a estar a la altura. La gala es dentro de unos días, estoy muy nerviosa.

_ Tú tranquila, lo harás estupendamente – me animo.

Entre en un gran vestuario que Tomoyo tenía en su cuarto y me probé los vestidos. Uno de ellos, era rosado con vuelo a partir de la cintura, de palabra de honor y largo, llevaba una pequeña cola que arrastraba. Otro era en tonos dorados ajustado varios centímetros por encima de las rodillas acompañado con una chaquetilla tranparente de un dorado muy suave. Y así unos cuantos más.

Tomoyo, ha todo esto no paraba de hacerme fotos y grabarme en video. Cómo cuándo éramos pequeñas.

_ Mira Sakura, este de aquí- dijo mientras señalaba un caja roja enorme- es para el baile de mascaras que habrá uno de los días de la ceremonia.

De la enorme caja, saco un precioso vestido de época en color crema. Era de palabra de honor pero con una pequeña manga que bajaba de los hombros. Tenía unos bonitos dibujos en la tela y caía en vuelo desde la cintura con una cola más larga que la del vestido rosado. Era el más bonito que había visto nunca.

_ Tomoyo, ¡es precioso!

_ ¿De verdad te gusta?

_ Me encanta.

_ Pues es tuyo.

_ Pero…ya me has hecho muchos. No puedo aceptarlos todos.

_ Claro que puedes. Eres mi prima y mi mejor amiga.

_ Gracias.

Me lo probé. Era increíble. Era muy ligero a pesar de que en mano parecía mucho más pesado. A todo esto. Tomoyo me dio una máscara dorada con purpurina para acompañarla. Era cómo la que había llevado en el festival de cuando atrape la carta hope. Pero esta era un poco más grande.

_ ¿Sabes?-empezó Tomoyo- Meiling me ha llamado. Me ha dicho que vendrá para la presentación.

_ ¿De verdad?- estaba ilusionada con la idea de que viniera una de mis mejores amigas de la infancia. Pero si venía ella…eso sólo significaba una cosa. Él también andaría cerca.

_ Si, se quedara aquí, en mí casa.

_ ¡Qué bien!

Así pasamos toda la tarde recordando momentos en los que habíamos estado las tres juntas, y Tomoyo tuvo el lindo detalle de omitir a cierta persona en alguno de ellos. Aunque en realidad ya no me importaba.

La verdad es que lo estaba pasando realmente bien esa mañana. Pero mi padre me esperaba en casa para el medio día.

_ Bueno Tomoyo, me tengo que ir.

_ ¿Tan temprano?

_ Mi padre me espera. Además, esta noche vuelve a partir de expedición.

_ ¡Oh! Es cierto. ¿Ya ha recogido la información que necesitaba?

_ Si, ya está todo listo.

Me despedí de ella y me dirigí a mi casa, paseando bajo el sol que ya empezaba a quemar.

Iba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no supe el motivo por el cual llegue a la portería del edificio en el que vivía mi novio. Supongo que necesitaba verle. Me quede unos minutos ahí, parada, sin saber qué hacer. "_Le pico o no le pico"_. Cuándo ya me había decidido en picar, una chica castaña de mirada chocolate, salió muy sonriente del edificio. Ambas nos saludamos.

_ ¿keira?-se oyó a través del telefonillo.

_ Dime Justin.

¿Justin? No podía ser… ¿Me estaba engañando?

En esos momentos desee ser avestruz para meter la cabeza bajo tierra.

_ Te has olvidado tú ropa, la que está en la bolsa violácea. Sube y ven a cogerla.

_ Mejor vendré luego, ahora llego tarde.

_ Está bien. Hasta luego.

_ Hasta luego.

Y tal y cómo había venido y habían empezado la conversación, todo termino. Y yo me sentía la persona más estúpida en le monde entier*. Estaba ahí, quieta, pasmada delante de la puerta de cristal cerrada que me separaba de subir y recriminarle a ese sinvergüenza todo.

Pero no lo hice.

Me encaminé a mi casa mientras me envolvía de mis pensamientos. Tenía que mantener la calma si no quería volver a sufrir.

Llegue a mi casa y me padre me esperaba con una gran sonrisa. La comida estaba preparada. Y la imagen de tristeza que reflejaba mi rostro se esfumo cuando vi a aparecer a una niña de pelo negro hasta los hombros y con los ojos rubíes que se me acercaba. Detrás de ella sus padres se levantaron.

Mi hermano y mí antigua profesora de la primaria, Kaho. Y por supuesto la pequeña Nica, mi pequeña alegría.

_ ¡Tía Sakura!- dijo mientras extendía sus bracitos hacía mí y yo la cogía en vuelo. Hacía poco que había cumplido 5 años.

_ Hola preciosa. ¡Cuánto has crecido!

La niña se rió y se sonrojó ante el comentario. Pero acto seguido, como si lo hubiera olvidado, se fue a jugar con papa.

_ ¡Hola monstruo!- por supuesto, ese era mi querido hermano.- ¿Cómo has estado?

_ Bien, entretenida podría añadir.

_ Me alegro tanto pequeña Sakura.-esta era mi dulce cuñada.

La cuestión es que pase un buen rato con mi familia y me olvide del incidente de antes.

Comimos y nos reímos. Nica era realmente una buena cuenta chistes y era muy graciosa hablando. Estuvimos jugando con la pelota en el jardín y también utilizamos la manguera para refrescarnos.

La verdad es que yo nunca he dejado de ser una niña.

¿Madura? Bueno…a mis 18 años me consideraba una persona en proceso de maduración. La verdad es que aceptaba que había situaciones por las cuales me dejaba llevar demasiado por los sentimientos y tenía que aprender a ser más práctica. Además, sino era más madura y responsable… ¡no podría llevar el cargo del concilio!

A las 6 de la tarde nos dirigimos todos al aeropuerto para despedir a mi padre que se iba a una de esas expediciones de las cuales sabía el día de partida, pero nunca el día de vuelta. Con suerte lo teníamos aquí en unas semanas, con un poco de mala pata, se acabara el verano y no lo habré vuelto a ver.

En cuanto el avión en el que iba mi padre despego, mi hermano y su familia me llevaron a casa.

Cuando llegue estaba muy cansada de tanto jugar con la pequeña, así que me recosté en el sofá de la salita con la condición de quedarme dormida si me era posible. Pero el teléfono no tardo mucho en sonar.

Así que me levanté y me dirigí a él. Pero no lo cogí. El teléfono que se marcaba en la pantalla era de Justin. Y no pensaba darle ese gusto.

Me fui a la salita y me volví a echar en el sofá para ver la tele. Pero el teléfono volvió a sonar, y una vez más era él que me llamaba.

Estuvo a si por varios minutos. Sonando constantemente y dejando mensajes en el contestador que por supuesto yo no me dignaba a responder.

Hasta que al final, opte por acabar con el sonido del teléfono. Quite el cable de la corriente y de ese modo se acabo. ¡Paz al fin! Ahora si podría relajarme.

Pero no fue así.

A pesar de todo sigo siendo demasiado sentimental y los sentimientos y las emociones fluyen de mí cuando debería controlarlas.

No pude evitar empezar a llorar. De nuevo lloraba y era por otro hombre que había dañado mí corazón. ¿Por qué era siempre tan estúpida y me los creía? Soy una ignorante de la vida, no sé nada sobre relaciones y cuándo tengo una me parece que estoy viviendo en el mundo de yupi. Tengo que bajar de una vez por todas de esta ensoñación en la que vivo y aterrizar de una vez por todas.

Toc- toc.

Un momento, habían tocado a la puerta. No, claro que no. ¿Qué lunático picaría a estas horas a la puerta?

Toc-toc.

Está bien. Sí, hay algún lunático suelto.

Me enjuague las lágrimas y me dirigí al cuarto de mí hermano y cogí el bate de beisbol que tenía. Y bajé para abrir.

Toc-toc.

Esta vez, había sido muy insistente el golpe. Así que bajé, abrí la puerta y…

_ ¡Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Caí al suelo después de que una muchacha castaña de mirada chocolate cayera encima de mí después de gritar mi nombre.

_ Tenía tantas ganas de conocerte-dijo la joven con estrellitas en los ojos.

_ Lo siento Sakura por presentarnos así- empezó Justin "_justo tenía que empezar hablar él, ¡perfecto!"_- pero es que he llamado tantas veces…pensé que quizás estarías fuera y no tardarías en volver.

_ Pero vimos luz en la casa, así que pensamos que te habías quedado dormida. Por eso fuimos tan insistentes- continuo ella.- por cierto… ¿Qué haces con un bate de beisbol?- pregunto señalando el bate en mi mano.

_ Y-yo…-no sabía por dónde empezar. Me sentía muy avergonzada.

_ Jajaja supongo que te pensaste que éramos unos malvados- dijo la muchacha con una cara muy graciosa. La cuál, me hizo reír.

_ ¡Vamos chicas! Levantad del suelo- Justin nos ayudo a las dos a que nos levantáramos.

_Mmm… ¡tú! – Empezó la chica.- ¡eres la chica que estaba esta mañana en la portería!

_ Si…

_ ¿Ibas a venir a mi casa está mañana, Sakura?

Y asentí con la cabeza.

_ ¿Por qué no entrastes? Sabes que siempre eres bienvenida-me dijo Justin con una sonrisa.

_ Yo…vosotros…-no sabía cómo explicarme, asé que entre los gestos y las escasa palabras que salieron de mi boca, la joven pareció entenderlo

_ ¿¡Creías que estábamos juntos!?

Y volví a asentir con la cabeza.

_ No, no…nunca dudes de mi primo.

_ ¿Tú primo?

_ No te dije nada porque no sabía que ella iba a venir.-dijo mi novio.

_ Bueno, es igual. Ya todo está resuelto. ¿Verdad que sí? – pregunto ella mirándonos a ambos.

_ Si- contestamos a la vez. Y nos sonrojamos.

_ Hola, soy Keira. Prima de Justin.

_ Encantada de conocerte.

Todo, absolutamente todo, resulto ser una equivocación mía.

Keira, cuándo los tres estábamos en el salón nos explico la razón del viaje que había hecho desde Europa. Por lo que dijo, había surgido una nueva empresa que estaba empezando hacer sombra a la empresa Calypso. Empresa que llevaban los familiares de Justin y de la cual él era el futuro heredero. Cosa que yo no sabía.

Pero que él en seguida me explico que no me dijo nada porque quería ser normal y conmigo se sentía una persona más y no el niño mimado de papa. Él quería ser una persona completamente independiente.

Bien, la cuestión es que la nueva empresa Magmare estaba llevándose los clientes. Ambas empresas se dedicaban a la venda de joyas. Y Magmare era la novedad. Y cómo el padre de Justin, que era el actual director de la compañía estaba enfermo, era Justin el que debía ayudar a su familia. Así que estaría fuera del país por un tiempo. Ya que la sede se encontraba en París. Así que estaría por un mes mínimo allí.

Aunque en realidad era el margen de tiempo considerable que me dejaba ir a la presentación para el Jefe de Concilio de Japón sin que él se enterara de nada. Así no tendría que darle explicaciones. Al menos no aún.

Una hora más tarde salimos a cenar fuera. Durante la noche, tuve la oportunidad de conocer mejor a Keira y saber lo muy divertida que era. Me recordaba mucho a Meiling. Con esa actitud despreocupada y que hacía sentir mejor a la gente y sobre todo por su sinceridad.

Más tarde, salimos del restaurante rumbo a una discoteca que le habían recomendado a Kei. Así que fuimos a ver el ambiente.

Cuando llegamos, la prima de mi novio se lanzo a por uno que acepto bailar con ella. Y, cómo Justin y yo estábamos parados y eso se veía raro, me invito a bailar. Bailamos muy pegados. Cosa que me encanto. Sus manos se deslizaban por mi cintura y sus labios recorrían los míos.

Las luces de colores eran las únicas que iluminaban el lugar. Ya que todo estaba oscuro. Había mucha gente y todo nos dábamos pequeños golpes sin querer. La temperatura de local era bastante alta, pero nosotros seguimos bailando.

Me recargue en su pecho mientras nos movíamos al son de la música.

Cuando salimos del local, estábamos completamente exhaustos. Ya no podíamos más. Yo iba al lado de Justin mientras él me cogía de la cintura y yo recargaba mi cabeza en su hombro.

De vez en cuando el besaba mi cabeza con ternura y me susurraba cuanto me quería.

Keira, por su parte, iba dando brincos de un lado al otro. Dentro de la discoteca había estado…con bastantes chicos. Bailando y, bueno, siendo ella. Le encantaba que le dijeran lo bonita que era o lo bien que bailaba.

Habíamos bebido un poco y yo estaba un tanto mareada. Así que en el coche, me puse atrás con Justin mientras Kei conducía. En la parte trasera, no paramos de besarnos. El solo pensar que se iba y no iba a volverlo a ver realmente me dolía.

Yo no era una persona que bebiera. Pero necesitaba olvidar ese pequeño detalle durante un rato. Pero claro, una copilla de nada, efecto no tiene.

Así que en los asientos de atrás, le demostré cuanto le iba a echar de menos con besos y caricias.

Llegamos a la puerta de mi casa. Ellos se fueron y yo entre y subí. No sin antes recibir una reprimenda por parte de Kero que por supuesto estaba la mar de disgustado por la idea de que yo llegara tarde y sobre todo por el hecho de que no le traje dulce alguno.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Estaba muy ocupado. La elección para elegir el jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Japón era urgente, y el problema era que hacía un par de minutos Meiling me había llamado informándome de que Sakae, la mujer de Shaoran, había tenido un accidente de tráfico y que por ese motivo él no estaría disponible para presidir la reunión de las elecciones, de la cual no quedaban muchos días para realizar. Así que se tendría que posponer.

Y ese concilio necesitaba urgentemente que alguien pusiera orden.

Porque aunque la reunión se podría producir igual sin él, el peso del concilio de oriente medio tenía un gran peso y era ley cumplir su voluntad.

Y aquí me encontraba yo, intentando poner en orden a todo el mundo para organizarnos al menos en Inglaterra. E intentar ponerlo fácil a los de Hong Kong después del accidente.

Mi "querido amigo" aún no me había llamado, y eso no sé cómo interpretarlo, si bien o mal. Y eso, me preocupa.

Y mucho.

Además, tendría que dejar a un encargado de confianza para poder llevar acabo todo este lío de papeles y demás ya que yo tendría que viajar a Hong Kong para ayudarle.

A pesar de que la última vez que no vimos, todo fue…mal. Es mi amigo, y los amigos se ayudan los unos a los otros. Por muchas peleas que tengan. ¿No?

Así que me puse a escribir las cartas para informar a todos aquellos involucrados en la gala, que se posponía, aún no había fecha, pero que si tenían alguna duda que lo enviaran por el correo mágico al igual que hacía yo. Por si alguien pretendía sabotear la presentación.

Ya se habían cometido demasiados incidentes.

Primero, muchos de los que se presentaban para ser jefes del concilio estaban desapareciendo y nadie se explicaba porque. Nadie sabía cómo ni dónde sucedía el secuestro. Lo extraño, es que finalmente habían quedado dos. Un tal Hichida, que pertenece a un clan legendario de Japón que antiguamente había practicado la magia negra y que incluso la familia había sido expulsada del concilio. Pero ahora, después de 10 décadas, se les había concedido el perdón. Y finalmente, estaba Sakura, que era la protegida por los demás concilios ya que era la favorita para el cargo.

Por eso y para la seguridad de nuestro mundo se había hecho investigar el caso y se habían contratado a los mejores magos del mundo que estaban dispuestos a encontrar la verdad y que defendían unos ideales compartidos por el concilio. Eran los llamados: Sombra. (Ya que pasaban totalmente desapercibidos.)

¡Ah! Y no era suficiente el trabajo que estaba realizando sino que también tenía que prepararme para cuando el bebe de Shaoran naciera…

¿Cómo podía estar una persona bajo tanta presión? Y no solo eso… ¡ESTABA ACARGO DE LOS TRES CONCILIOS EN ESE MOMENTO!

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, el único de los tres concilios principales que aún tenía control, era el suyo. Por lo tanto le tocaba a él la faena de organizador, planificador…

_ Van a venir días muy duros hasta que Shaoran se reponga y pueda volver – hice una pausa y continué hablando con las paredes- la sede principal no está y él tercer pilar de los concilios no tenía a nadie que lo manejé…-suspire, aún me quedaba un asunto que resolver.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ Hichida-dijo un hombre con una túnica negra que gracias a una capucha le taba el rostro.- ya nos hemos encargado de todos los aspirantes a ser jefes del concilio.

_ Perfecto – contesto la siniestra voz de un hombre de tez blanca ojos azules y ojos aguamarina.- dentro de poco, será tu hora…Card Master Sakura.

Su risa maligna se dejo oír por toda la mansión…

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Había seguido al doctor por el pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación, entramos y a través del cristal pude ver el débil cuerpo de mi esposa luchando por su vida.

_ ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?-dije sin apartar la mirada del cristal.

_ Vera…

_ ¡Dígalo!- quizás me altere un poco, pero es que necesitaba saber que le ocurría.

El hombre suspira pesadamente pero empezó a explicar.

_ Su mujer no puede mover las extremidades inferiores.

Me pareció que me caía un balde de agua encima.

_ Su mujer- continuo sin mirarme- no volverá jamás a caminar. Pero aún así, me parece que eso no es lo peor…

_ Su enfermedad…

_ No

_ ¿Entonces qué?

_ Señor Li, usted sabía que su esposa estaba esperando un bebe.

_ Si, lo sabía.

_ Me temo….me temo que no hemos podido hacer nada señor Li.

_ ¿Qué quiere decir con eso de que no han podido hacer nada?- a cada palabra que decía, entendía cada vez menos. Y a cada momento, me iba poniendo más y más nervioso.

_ Su bebe a muerto.

Ahora sí que ya se había acabado el mundo. Dios, no solo le iba a quitar a su esposa y le arrebata la movilidad, sino que también le arrebata esa pequeña criatura que no había visto la luz del sol, y que nunca la vería.

_ ¿Puedo entrar?- dije con calma.

_ Claro.

Entre en la sala dónde mi mujer reposaba. Respiraba a través de un aparato y estaba dormida.

Me senté en la silla que quedaba cerca de la cama y le cogí la mano. Agache la cabeza apoyándola sobre su mano y la mías entrelazadas, en ese momento…no pude evitar llorar.

Me sentía totalmente destrozado. Tenía magia y era uno de los hechiceros más poderos del planeta. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para que me serbia la magia si no había podido salvar a las personas que quiero?

_ No llores mi amor.- dijo una voz dulce y muy conocida mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mi cabeza.

_ ¿Cómo quieres que no llore? Rabia es lo que tengo en mi interior.

_ No entiendo porque, todo esto ha sido mi irresponsabilidad.

_ ¡No lo es! ¡Es todo culpa mía!- hice una pausa, y continué sin chillar.- Era y es mi deber protegerte…

_ No le des más vueltas. Lo hecho, hecho esta. – Dijo mientras derraba los ojos – quizás esto era mi destino.

Ambos nos quedamos callados, mirándonos el uno al otro, sin decir una palabra. Solo las miradas eran suficientes para transmitir todo lo que se acumulaba en nuestro interior.

Aunque ciertamente, la mujer que reposaba en la cama y que tenia puesta la mirada en el cielo azul de fuera, no pensaba tal y como le había dicho. En realidad, por dentro, le culpaba de todo lo sucedido…

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!:)**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap^^**

**Y si no es así…ya saben: Quejas, bombardeos…que deje de escribir que esto es una tortura…etc. etc.… No duden en enviármelo, los leeré con mucho gusto.**

**Recapitulación de los hechos:**

**Sakura aunque esté bien sabe que Justin se va. Estará mínimo un mes fuera, pero le dará el tiempo suficiente para que él, aún no se entere de sus habilidades mágicas… ¿o no?**

**Shaoran ha perdido al bebe y su esposa no tiene movilidad en las piernas. Además deja el Clan desprotegido y un cúmulo de incidentes está sacudiendo la ciudad de Japón con la desaparición de los aspirantes.**

**Pero Shaoran…ahora no es capaz de ocuparse de ello. Y su empresa…sigue creciendo haciendo sombra a Calypso… (Mirar el capítulo 4)**

**Eriol lleva a su cargo los tres concilios y además…tiene una cosa muy importante que hacer… ¿Qué será, será?**

**El resto de la historia…: ¡LA CONOCERAN EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO!**

*** en le monde entier: en el mundo entero.**


End file.
